Girl Meets Deal
by ArabellaRoseD
Summary: Maya makes a deal with Josh, what could go wrong? Josh starts to like Maya? Maya's feelings for Josh start to come back? Will age be important? Or will it be nothing but a number? Josh/Maya Riley/Lucas Farkle/Smakle Cory/Topanga Shawn/Katy Zay/Vanessa
1. Summary: Write a story?

Hey guys,

So I said I would write a story for Girl Meets World, and here it is. Although I decided to write the summary first and let the readers decided if I should continue the story, just like I did with my story for Descendants called Like As We Know It...

So please let me know what you think.

Here is the summary:

Maya makes a deal with Josh, what could go wrong? Josh starts to like Maya? Maya's feelings for Josh start to come back? Will age be important? Or will it be nothing but a number? Will they loose something in the process of the deal? Could it be that everyone was right all along?

So let me know what you think?

Comment down below please. a simple yes or no. Thanks!

~ArabellaRoseD


	2. Update!

Hey guys,

so I looked at all the reviews for the story, and decided I would release the next chapter, although I won't be able to upload for a week, I have homework, and lots of other stuff going on. So please understand. Anyways, I thought I would let you know. Also, tell me what you would like to see happen. Thanks!

Until Next Time,

~ArabellaRoseD


	3. Chapter 1: Deal?

Hey guys, so this is the first chapter of my new story Girl Meets Deal! I am sooo excited! As you can tell from the !

Anyway, here is the first chapter:

* * *

John Adams High School:

*School had just let out and Maya was walking down the hall towards, the art room, when all of a sudden She was pulled into a closet. She began to start fighting not knowing what was going on, she even bit the person's hand but then she turned around to see...Josh Matthews.

Maya: Josh? What are you doing here?

Josh: Well, for starters, trying to see if my hand is infected!

Maya: Your fault. You put your hand around my mouth!  
Josh: But I didn't think you would bite me!

Maya: What did you think I would do? Just come quietly? Well, news flash, I am going to fight! Anyways, you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?

Josh: Oh... that. Well, I kind of need you to help me.

Maya: With?

Josh: Making a girl jealous...by being my fake girlfriend.

*Butterflies appear in Maya's stomach and Maya tries to play it cool* Maya: Why me?

Josh: Well, for starters at the college people think your hot, and I really need to make this girl jealous.

Maya: Okay, next question: What's in it for me?

Josh: what do you want?

Maya: I need you to help me get Riley and Lucas together.

Josh: But don't you like Lucas?

Maya: Not the way I thought. It turns out that when I pretended to be Riley in the 8th grade that the realization of liking Lucas as a brother was me. I like Lucas as a brother.

Josh: Oh...

Maya: Now is it a deal or not?

Josh: Fine. But you do realize that this involves kissing me? And going on dates, and going to parties with me?

*Wow! Really? I get to kiss Josh? Deal!* Maya: I think I deal with that. I was think about doing some acting on the side of art. So this should be perfect for pretending.

Josh: Okay, perfect. Well I have to get back to the campus and I need you to meet me there. At the café, and do me a favor?

Maya: What?

Josh: Dress sexy. Not that your style now doesn't work, it's just I have got to make it work..

Maya: Fine, but I'll be at Riles house getting ready she has this really cute outfit that should fit that description.

Josh: Okay. Wait... did you just say Riley as in my niece has that kind of outfit? You know what I don't need to know that. That would just make me want to turn into Cory. The world does not need another Cory. One is enough.

Maya: No kidding. Anyways, what time?

Josh: Umm.. 7:00, is that okay?

Maya that should be fine. Now can I leave the janitors closet?

*blushes and scratches his neck awkwardly* Josh: Oh.. right. Yeah, sure. Bye!

* * *

Riley's House:

Riley: Hey Maya, so what do you think I should wear to go study over at Lucas' house?

Maya: Wait.. you Riley the goody too shoes, is going over a boy's house?

Riley: Yes, to study.

Maya: Whatever. Anyways, I kind of need to borrow that outfit I gave to you for your birthday. Can I?

Riley: Sure. Go ahead, I was never going to wear it anyway. And while your in my close pick something out for me?

Maya: Already did.

*Maya hands Riley a pink lacing dress with white tights, and a pair of tight boots.*

Riley: Oh.. I forgot about this dress.

Maya: That's why I'm here. Anyways, what do you think of this:

*Maya walks out of the closet wearing black skirt, and a white and flower crop-top that shows her belly button. and wearing black pumps, with her hair down.

Riley: LOVE IT!

Maya: Really?

Riley: Yeah, anyways, what are you doing with the hair?

Maya: I was thinking of straightening it?

Riley: Sounds good. So what purse?

Maya: oh.. that white and gold one with the long handle, thingy.

Riley: Sounds good.

Maya: Great! So I have to go bye!

Riley: Bye!

* * *

Okay, guys so that is the first official chapter! What did you think? Also, what do you want to see happen next? A kiss?

I am open to anything. Also, if you are a fan of Descendants I have a story there to so, check it out it is called: Life As They Know It...

Until Next Time,

~ArabellaRoseD


	4. Chapter 2: Did it Mean Anything?

Happy Monday, everyone!

So as you know Monday's are pretty boring, so I thought I would cheer it up by uploading the second chapter of Girl Meets Deal!

So I am trying to work out an uploading schedule, and because I am still in school, about to get out I found that it is pretty crazy right now, also, because my summer is so crazy with all the parties and vacations I will be going on I am not sure if I will have time to upload a chapter once a week like I want. So if you have any suggestions as to how to fix this let me know! Thanks!

Without Further Ado I give to you: Chapter 2!

* * *

NYU Café:

*Maya walks, in and all the dudes eyes go to her, and she walks over to Josh*

Maya: Josh?

*Josh is just staring at her.*

Maya: Josh?! *Maya slaps Josh*

Josh: Oww! What was that for?

Maya: You were staring at me like a piece of meat? What did you want me to do?

Josh: I don't know poke me, like you usually do?

Maya: What fun is that?

Josh: oh.. come on. My friends want to meet you, also, um.. they sort of think that we have heated-make-out sessions in public.

Maya: Why would they think that I wonder?

Josh: Maybe because I sort of told them that? *Covers face* Don't hit me!

Maya: I am not going to hit you.

Josh: Your not?

Maya: Nope, but I am going to do this. *Kisses Josh, passionately and sloppy.*

*They break the kiss because they need air.*

Josh: hmm... not bad Hart.

Maya: Thanks Matthews.

Josh: Come on, my friends want to meet you.

Maya: Okay.

Josh: Can I hold your hand?

Maya: Sure, I mean we have to act like a couple. Right?

Josh: Yeah. *Holds Maya's hand* *Maya starts to get butterflies in her stomach.* *Josh starts to get this weird feeling.*

*They walk over to Josh's friends and see that there is not enough room for two people to sit down, so they decided that Maya will sit in Josh's lap*

Josh: Hey guys, so this is Maya. She is the girl I was telling you about.

Everyone: Hey Maya.

Jasmine: Hey, I have heard so much about you.

Maya: I hope they were good things.

Jasmine: Of course they were.

Maya: Oh.. good. Other wise, Josh here wouldn't be able to kiss me goodnight. He would be kissing the door.

*Josh just looks at Maya and realizes that she is fitting in well.*

Jasmine: well, I guess I don't want Josh hating me for that reason.

Josh: Jas, I would hate you.. I would be planning to murder you.

Jasmine: Oh.. well I don't need that.

Josh: No, you don't.

Eli: So Maya, Josh tells me that your a senior at JQHS. How is that?

Maya: Well, it's okay, I mean besides from not getting to see Josh until 7 at night. So that sucks.

Jasmine: How did you meet?

Josh: Actually that is a funny story.

Jasmine: How's that?

Josh: Well, Maya here is actually, my niece's best friend.

Jasmine: Wow. So does she know?

Maya: No not yet we were planning on telling her after we knew we like each other enough. So we plan on telling her tomorrow.

Josh: We do?

Maya: Yes, remember that conversation where I said I couldn't stand keeping us a secret anymore?

Josh: Oh.. ya! Where you made me hide in the closet because she was coming over. The night I was in the closet for 8 hours.

Maya: Yeah, that's the one.

Jasmine: So when did you decide that you wanted to date?

Josh: That was when I saw her leave for prom, in a beautiful dress, and had a date, I was Jealous. So then I went to her prom, and asked her out.

Jasmine: Wow. Maya what did you think when you saw him at your prom?

Maya: Well, at first I was confused, and then he got on stage and asked me out. And I told him that I was at my prom, and that we could talk about it later, so then that night he showed up at my window and asked me out again, I said yes, and then he kissed me goodnight.

Josh: Then the next day, we were talking and she told be that the guy she went with wasn't even her date, and it was just a friend and she was helping him make a girl jealous.

Maya: Yeah, I am pretty good at making other girls jealous.

Jasmine: I bet you are, I mean your style, you look sexy, but not showing off to much skin, it is perfect.

Maya: oh.. thanks!

Jasmine: Me and you have to go shopping together sometime.

Maya: Yeah totally. How about this weekend? Saturday?

Jasmine: Yeah, but it going to have to be after 12, I have a study group at 11, but we should be over by 12.

Maya: Sure, yeah, Hey can we bring my friend Riley? She is my best friend in the whole world.

Jasmine: Yeah, sure.

Maya: Thanks!

Josh: See Maya, I told you my friends would like you.

Jasmine: Like her? We like her better than you.

Josh: Well, that hurt.

Jasmine: Aww! Did I hurt your feelings?

Josh: A little bit, yeah.

Maya: You big baby, get over it.

Josh: I know how that can happen..

Maya: How's that?

Josh: kiss me?

Maya: Fine. *Kisses Josh*

Josh: All better.

Maya: good. Well, I am sorry, but as much fun as this was, I have to get home and finish an art project.

Everyone: Aww!

Jasmine: Okay, see you Saturday?

Maya: Yeah, totally.

Jasmine: Great!

Eli: Well, I'll see you around Maya. Bye!

Maya: Bye! Josh? Walk me home?

Josh: Uh... yeah sure.

*They leave and walk to Maya's house*

Josh: Thanks Maya, my friends seem to like you. But then again, who doesn't like you?

Maya: Thanks, Josh. So um... goodnight.

Josh: Night. *kisses her without thinking*

Josh: I...I.. I usually kiss my date, goodnight, so I am going to go bye! See you tomorrow.

Maya: Yeah, sure. Night.

*Josh leaves* Maya goes inside*

Katy: Hey Maya, how did it go?

Maya: Great! Well, I am going to go finish up my art, Night Mom.

Katy: Night, baby doll.

*Maya goes to her room*

*finishes her painting*

*Calls Riley*

Maya: Hey, Riles. How did your study date go with Ranger Rick?

Riley: His name is Lucas, Maya, and it went good he kissed me! How did your date go?

Maya: Great! Oh.. before I forget, his friend invited us to go shopping this weekend. You want to go?

Riley: Sure, but who is the girl? Do I know her?

Maya: Yeah, you do. You might not remember her.

Riley: What's her name?

Maya: Her name is Jasmine.

Riley: Jasmine as in, college Jasmine, as in Josh's friend Jasmine?

Maya: Yep!

Riley: So your dating a college student?

Maya: Yep!

Riley: Who? Do I know him?

Maya: You know him alright. But lets talk about it tomorrow, and I'll introduce you guys, okay?

Riley: Okay, What time?

Maya: 12 and at Topanga's. Okay?

Riley: Okay, can I bring Lucas?

Maya: Sure, you can bring Bucky Mc boing Face.

Riley: His name is Lucas.

Maya: I don't care. Well, night.

Riley: Night, peaches.

*Ends phone call and calls Josh*

Josh: hello?

Maya: Hey Josh, so I told Riley that I would introduce my date to her, at Topanga's tomorrow. So you gotta come. Okay?

Josh: Fine. What time?

Maya: 12?

Josh: Okay.

Maya: Great! Night.

Josh: Night Maya.

*ends phone and goes to bed thinking about Josh*

* * *

So that is the second chapter! What did you think? If you have any suggestions let me know. Also, I just wanted to say that if you like Descendants check out my story of Descendants.

Thanks! Let me know what you think! Bye!

Until Next Time,

~ArabellaRoseD


	5. Not A Chapter, Update!

Hey Guys, So I sadly have something to tell you. I just got my summer schedule, and sadly, it doesn't fit in fanfiction reading/writing. I am sooo sad. But that also means I will have time to think about ideas for my stories. So with that being said, I am going to say I will not be able to write stories until the end of August. But as soon as I have time I will begin writing again, I promise.

Until Next Time,

~ArabellaRoseD


	6. Updates!

Hey Guys!

Guess what? If you haven't guessed already, I am back and better than ever! I have tons of new chapters to upload, and even a new story idea. But here is the thing. I have no idea when I can upload. This is because I am doing a new school where I am on campus 2 days a week, and have to have all my homework done by a certain date, But I am thinking that Friday will be my upload day, but we'll see. Anyway, just wanted to tell you to expect some new stuff in the weeks to come! Yay!


	7. Chapter 3: Falling for her?

Hey guys,

Sorry it took me so long. I had to find my big notebook with all my stories/story ideas. But I finally found it. Anyways, Here is a new chapter:

Maya's Room:

 _*Dream:_

 _Maya and a mystery man in bed asleep, when Maya wakes up and says:_

 _Maya: Honey? The baby._

 _Mystery Man: What about it?_

 _Maya: It's coming._

 _Mystery Man: Are you sure?_

 _Maya: Josh! I am sure, this is something different and it really hurts._

 _Josh: You'll be fine._

 _Maya: I know that. But I won't feel it until I am at the hospital._

 _Josh: You will be perfectly fine. With or without the hospital._

 _Maya: Josh, get your butt up and get the car packed or else._

 _Josh: Or else what? No kisses for a week?_

 _Maya: Far worse..ow..._

 _Josh: Like what?_

 _Maya: *smirks* No sex for a month._

 _Josh: You wouldn't!_

 _Maya: Josh, don't try me. I am in a lot of pain. ow. ow. ow... Josh get the car!_

 _Josh: Okay._

 _*Josh gets the car packed, and comes back in the room to find Maya doing her hair and make up._

 _Josh: Honey, are you doing your make up and hair while in labor.? Why?_

 _Maya: Because I want to feel pretty while have the baby. I don't want to be one of those ugly mothers who just gave birth._

 _Josh: Okay, well are you done?_

 _Maya: Almost. ow.. Ouch! Okay, I am done. Lets go._

 _Josh: You know when we come back, we won't be coming back alone?_

 _Maya: I know, this is going to change our life forever. In the best way possible. Ouch._

 _Josh: Lets go have a baby._

 _Maya: Lets go have a baby._

 _*Leaves/End of Dream*_

*wakes up* *smiles*

Maya: *A great dream, and I get to kiss Josh today. What should I wear?*

*gets out of bed and looks in closet and decides to wear white skinny jeans, and the blueish like shirt( from season 2 episode 12, the one wear Maya is Riley and thinks Riley likes Lucas as a brother) with nee high boots.*

*calls Riley*

On Phone:

Maya: Hey riles. What should I do with my hair?

Riley: You could always put it in a high poney tail and then curl it. That would be cute..

Maya: great thanks! So what are you wearing?

Riley: Oh... I am wearing that blue stripped shirt(the one from the episode wear she gets bullied) and some blue skinny jeans, with so booty boots.

Maya: when did you get blue skinny jeans?

Riley: A week ago.

Maya: My skinny jeans?

Riley: Maybe.

Maya: Whatever. So are you and cowboy still going to come tonight?

Riley: Yep.

Maya; okay, well I have to go my mystery guy wants to see me before the double date.

Riley: Okay, bye.

Maya: Bye peaches.

* * *

Maya: that was a great shower! *walks out only in a towel, and a robe.* dad? You here?

Shawn: I am about to leave.

Maya: okay.

*Shawn leaves*

*Maya turns on love me like you do by Ellie Goulding*

Maya: touch-touch me like you

*knock on the door*

*opens door* love me like you d- Josh what are you doing here?

Josh: Clearly interrupting something.

Maya: What's the real reason?

Josh: About that kiss last night...

*Oh...*What about it?

Josh:I-I...

*Kisses Maya* *turns into a five minute make out session* *Shawn walks in*

Shawn: Josh. Get. Your. Paws. Off. My. Daughter. who is only in a bathrobe. NOW! Not to mention the song that is on.

*breaks kiss*

Maya: Opps.

Josh: Shawn, buddy?

Shawn: Care to explain?

Maya and Josh then explain the situation.* They also tell him they were just "practicing"

Shawn: Okay. Josh your an idiot. And if you are practicing no song, and Maya go get dressed?

Maya: Be right back?

Josh: Yeah.

*Maya leaves to get dressed*

Shawn: Now whats really going on?

Josh: You saw through it?

Shawn: Yeah.

Josh: Okay, it did start out how we said, but then I kissed her goodnight last night, out of instinct. and- it felt different. From, all the other girls I kissed.. It felt good. Look, I am confused, so please don't tell Maya until I figure this out?

Shawn: Sure. But whatever you do don't hurt her. She's my little girl.

Josh: I won't. She means something to me not sure what or in what way but I wouldn't do that to.

Shawn: Good. Well, I have to go.

Josh: bye.

*Shawn leaves*

Josh: Maya you ready?

Maya: One sec.

*walks out with her hair and makeup done.*

Josh: You look-

Maya: You don't like it?

Josh: No, not that. You look great!

Maya: Thanks! *blushes*

Josh: You sure did grow up gorgeous.

Maya: Seriously? You ruined it.

Josh: It's true.

Maya: Whatever. Can we go?

Josh: yeah.

* * *

Topanga's:

Maya: okay so how are we going to do this? You just sit here and wait? Or what?

Josh: What if you sit here and wait and I'll be in the bathroom, as soon as she texts you and then when I see her walk in. I'll walk out and kiss you. And we'll be like Surprise? What do you think?

Maya: Awesome.

Josh: Really?

Maya: Yeah.

*look into each others eyes* Until Katy walks up*

Katy: Hey Maya. What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Riley.

Maya: I'm meeting her here. I am going to introduce her to by new boyfriend.

Katy: Oh.. where is he? Does Shawn know?

Maya: He's-right here. And yes Shawn definitely knows.

Katy: Behind Josh?

Maya: No it's Josh.

Katy: Oh... Finally.

Maya and Josh: What? Finally? Stop it!

Katy: Aww.. your finish each other's sentences.

Maya: Mom what do you mean by finally?

Katy: Oh... yeah after you promised someday, me and Topanga were just waiting for this day. Does she know?

Maya: No. we are telling the rest of the family on Sunday, for dinner.

Katy: Finally I know something before Topanga.

Maya: Congrats! Now Mom we have to get ready.

Katy: Okay, bye.

Maya: so...

Josh: soo...

*checks phone* their coming!

*Josh goes to the "bathroom*

*Riley and Lucas walk in*

Riley: Peaches wheres your date?

Maya: Honey he's in the bathroom.

Riley: Oh...

*Sits down*

*Josh walks out and kisses Maya* *break kiss*

Josh and Maya: Surprise?

Riley: JOSH? Peaches why?

Josh: Ouch... that one hurt..

Riley: it's not that i don't love you josh I mean your family. I mean why didn't you tell me peaches? Remember lighting-thunder?

Maya: I know peaches we just started dating last week. I'm sorry! Forgive me?

Riley: of course. Now, Josh! *slaps his arm*

Josh: Ow! What I do?

Riley: You didn't tell me when I said how was you day yesterday.

Josh: You texted me, I didn't want to tell you over text.

Riley: *slaps his arm again* Still.

Josh: Ow.. Stop it! Lucas?

Lucas: *laughing over his girlfriend hurting a guy* What?

Josh: Aren't you going to help me?

Lucas: Nope, cause I want a good night kiss tonight so I am going to be good.

Riley: Wise choice.

* * *

Hey guys, so I know that took forever! But school is a jerk. Anyway, now I have it figured out. So tell me what you think. And tell me how the rest of the double date should go. Also, I am thinking of doing a Q and A tell me what you think about it. Also, tune in next friday for the next chapter! I am hoping to figure out my schedule. and so far Friday works well. Also, I am working on an Adventure in Babysitting story, tell me if that is something you would like to see, and if it is tell me what you would want to see from it. Also, don't forget I have Descendants story, so go check it out. I've got some great things planned, can wait!

Until next time,

ArabellaRoseD


	8. Chapter 4: Introducing and Girlfriend?

Hey guys, so I am back! Sorry, about the posting schedule. I am still working on it, it is either going to be every Friday, or every other Friday. Not sure just yet. Also, I went back to chapter 3 and inserted what Maya and Josh were dreaming about. anyways here is the next chapter:

Previously:

 ** _Topanga's:_**

 ** _Maya: okay so how are we going to do this? You just sit here and wait? Or what?_**

 ** _Josh: What if you sit here and wait and I'll be in the bathroom, as soon as she texts you and then when I see her walk in. I'll walk out and kiss you. And we'll be like Surprise? What do you think?_**

 ** _Maya: Awesome._**

 ** _Josh: Really?_**

 ** _Maya: Yeah._**

 ** _*look into each others eyes* Until Katy walks up*_**

 ** _Katy: Hey Maya. What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Riley._**

 ** _Maya: I'm meeting her here. I am going to introduce her to by new boyfriend._**

 ** _Katy: Oh.. where is he? Does Shawn know?_**

 ** _Maya: He's-right here. And yes Shawn definitely knows._**

 ** _Katy: Behind Josh?_**

 ** _Maya: No it's Josh._**

 ** _Katy: Oh... Finally._**

 ** _Maya and Josh: What? Finally? Stop it!_**

 ** _Katy: Aww.. your finish each other's sentences._**

 ** _Maya: Mom what do you mean by finally?_**

 ** _Katy: Oh... yeah after you promised someday, me and Topanga were just waiting for this day. Does she know?_**

 ** _Maya: No. we are telling the rest of the family on Sunday, for dinner._**

 ** _Katy: Finally I know something before Topanga._**

 ** _Maya: Congrats! Now Mom we have to get ready._**

 ** _Katy: Okay, bye._**

 ** _Maya: so..._**

 ** _Josh: soo..._**

 ** _*checks phone* their coming!_**

 ** _*Josh goes to the "bathroom*_**

 ** _*Riley and Lucas walk in*_**

 ** _Riley: Peaches wheres your date?_**

 ** _Maya: Honey he's in the bathroom._**

 ** _Riley: Oh..._**

 ** _*Sits down*_**

 ** _*Josh walks out and kisses Maya* *break kiss*_**

 ** _Josh and Maya: Surprise?_**

 ** _Riley: JOSH? Peaches why?_**

 ** _Josh: Ouch... that one hurt.._**

 ** _Riley: it's not that i don't love you josh I mean your family. I mean why didn't you tell me peaches? Remember lighting-thunder?_**

 ** _Maya: I know peaches we just started dating last week. I'm sorry! Forgive me?_**

 ** _Riley: of course. Now, Josh! *slaps his arm*_**

 ** _Josh: Ow! What I do?_**

 ** _Riley: You didn't tell me when I said how was you day yesterday._**

 ** _Josh: You texted me, I didn't want to tell you over text._**

 ** _Riley: *slaps his arm again* Still._**

 ** _Josh: Ow.. Stop it! Lucas?_**

 ** _Lucas: *laughing over his girlfriend hurting a guy* What?_**

 ** _Josh: Aren't you going to help me?_**

 ** _Lucas: Nope, cause I want a good night kiss tonight so I am going to be good._**

 ** _Riley: Wise choice._**

* * *

Riley: Now that that is out of the way. How did you guys start dating?

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **Jasmine: How did you meet?**_

 _ **Josh: Actually that is a funny story.**_

 _ **Jasmine: How's that?**_

 _ **Josh: Well, Maya here is actually, my niece's best friend.**_

 _ **Jasmine: Wow. So does she know?**_

 _ **Maya: No not yet we were planning on telling her after we knew we like each other enough. So we plan on telling her tomorrow.**_

 _ **Josh: We do?**_

 _ **Maya: Yes, remember that conversation where I said I couldn't stand keeping us a secret anymore?**_

 _ **Josh: Oh.. ya! Where you made me hide in the closet because she was coming over. The night I was in the closet for 8 hours.**_

 _ **Maya: Yeah, that's the one.**_

 _ **Jasmine: So when did you decide that you wanted to date?**_

 _ **Josh: That was when I saw her leave for prom, in a beautiful dress, and had a date, I was Jealous. So then I went to her prom, and asked her out.**_

 _ **Jasmine: Wow. Maya what did you think when you saw him at your prom?**_

 _ **Maya: Well, at first I was confused, and then he got on stage and asked me out. And I told him that I was at my prom, and that we could talk about it later, so then that night he showed up at my window and asked me out again, I said yes, and then he kissed me goodnight.**_

 ** _Josh: Then the next day, we were talking and she told be that the guy she went with wasn't even her date, and it was just a friend and she was helping him make a girl jealous._**

 ** _*End*_**

Josh: Well, after you guys left for prom, I began to feel jealous, and decided to go to her apartment and ask her out.

Maya: Then I said yes.

Josh: Then we hid it for a while until I was in her closet for 8 hours, hiding from you Riley.

Riley: Really?

Josh & Maya: Yep.

Riley: Well that is adorable. But why didn't you tell me then?

Josh: Because we weren't sure of what we were feeling. *Well, at least one thing I said tonight was true. I don't know how I feel about Maya.*

Riley: I get that. Okay, so I promised Mom and Dad, I would be home to watch a movie with the family. Oh... Josh, she said you could come.

Josh: Okay, great. Are boyfriends and girlfriends allowed?

Riley: Sadly, no... Well are you coming or what?

Josh: I am coming. *kisses Maya and gets that weird feeling again.* *I have got to figure that feeling out, I have never felt like this before.*

Josh: Bye.

Maya & Lucas: Bye.

Lucas: Well, Maya I am really happy for you.

Maya: Thanks, I am happy for you too. So how'd your study date go last night?

Lucas: Great! As she was leaving she was about to say, good night, but I cut her off and kissed her.

Maya: Wow... I never thought you would do something like that Ranger Rick.

Lucas: Oh geez.. what's with the nicknames? We are seniors now.

Maya: And?

Lucas: I though maybe you would out grow it by clearly I was wrong. Hey I have a job for you.

Maya: Like what?

Lucas: I need you to take a picture of me and Riley kissing. I want to give her a gift for our friendship anniversary.

Maya: Cool. Isn't that two weeks from now though?

Lucas: Yeah, but I want to plan early.

Maya: Okay, so when are you going to kiss her next?

Lucas: Tommorrow, I am going to take to a beautiful park I found and kiss her by the pond. And ask her to be my girlfriend. Can you be there?

Maya: Yeah, just text me the location and I'll be there. Well, Huckleberry, I have to go. Promised, mom I would cook tonight.

Lucas: Okay, just don't burn down the apartment? And don't forget about tomorrow. Kay?

Maya: haha, very funny, and I won't I never forget anything that has to do with Riley.

Lucas: Thanks! Okay, bye.

*Maya and Lucas leave*

* * *

Okay, guys, so that is the end of the chapter, let me know what you think? And tell me if Riley should say yes or no?

Until Next time,

ArabellaRoseD


	9. Chapter 5: New Girlfriend? Jealous?

Hey guys,

SOOOOOOO Sorry for the long break, school is just crazy, and lots of family emergencies, but I am not going to give you a thousand and one excuses as to why I have not update in about 2 months.

But now life is somewhat slowing down, So i thought I would give you guys a chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Also, let me know if you want me to try writing another story for maybe another movie or tv show. I am planning to release something for Adventures in Babysitting, so tell me if that is something you would want to read. So without further ado, I give to you, the next chapter!

* * *

Maya's Apartment:

*Wakes up*

Maya: What should I wear today? I have a thing that I promised Lucas I would do which is at the park which means that I could get dirty so no pants, I think I have an idea. Oh... great I am talking to myself.

*Maya goes to the closet and finds a pair of white shorts, and a flowery top. *(picture link in bio.) and black converse.*

Maya: That should do.

*texts Josh*

*Hey Josh, so i can't hang out to day, I promised Lucas I would help him with something. So can we hang out tomorrow?*

Josh: Hey Maya, yeah it's okay, I have homework anyway, But should I be jealous that Lucas can as you for a favor?

*Haha! Very funny, did you forget that I am "fake dating" you?*

Josh: Right. Sorry, forgot.

*it's alright, but I got to go now. Bye*

Josh: Kay, Bye!

* * *

The Park:

Maya: I swear huckleberry, if I fall in this river I am going to climb out and drag you down with me. Got it? So you better hope I can balance.

Lucas: What did you catch the clumsiness from Riley?

Maya: Oh! I'm going to get you one of these days.

Lucas: I look forward to it. Quick hide Riley's coming.

Maya: Okay.

*hides* *and gets camera ready*

Lucas: Hey Riley. Thanks for meeting me here.

Riley: Yeah, no problem. So what did you need to talk about?

Lucas: Well, I-*kisses Riley Passionately*

*breaks kiss* wanted to know if you would do me the great honor of being my girlfriend?

Riley: ...

* * *

Hey Guys,

Sorry for the cliffhanger. I just want hear what you think she should say and if Maya should fall in the river?

Also, don't forget to go check out my Descendants story.


	10. Not a chapter Updates!

Hey guys,

So I know it has been a while. But that is only because I can't figure out what I want to happen next. So if you have any ideas please feel free to pm me or just comment down below.

Also, if you want me to write another story for a different movie or tv show let me that too.

Thank you!


	11. Chapter 6: Answers

Hey guys,

So I know it has been like forever since I updated, but school is crazy. But with this being semester 2 I was able to get most of my homework done so here we are. Also, stay till the end for some announcements.

* * *

 _Previously on Girl Meets Deal:_

 _The Park:_

 _Maya: I swear huckleberry, if I fall in this river I am going to climb out and drag you down with me. Got it? So you better hope I can balance._

 _Lucas: What did you catch the clumsiness from Riley?_

 _Maya: Oh! I'm going to get you one of these days._

 _Lucas: I look forward to it. Quick hide Riley's coming._

 _Maya: Okay._

 _*hides* *and gets camera ready*_

 _Lucas: Hey Riley. Thanks for meeting me here._

 _Riley: Yeah, no problem. So what did you need to talk about?_

 _Lucas: Well, I-*kisses Riley Passionately*_

 _*breaks kiss* wanted to know if you would do me the great honor of being my girlfriend?_

 _Riley: ..._

Maya takes picture then a bee starts flying around her head and she falls in the river.

*splash*

Riley: What was that?

Lucas: Umm...

Maya: Huckleberry! You are soo dead!

Riley: Peaches?

*Maya comes from behind a tree soaked*

Maya: Hi Honey.

Riley: What are you doing here?

Maya: Well, huckleberry asked me to take pictures.

Riley: Then why are you wet?

Maya: There was this stupid Bee that started flying around my head. And I lost my balance and fell in. So Huckleberry, what was the promise I made to you?

Lucas: No Maya! Please don't!

Maya: I have to keep my word?

Riley: Your word for what?

Maya: I told him that if fell in I would drag him in with me.

Lucas: Come on Maya? I had nothing to do with the bee.

Maya: Too late. *drags Lucas to the river and pushes him in. Then jumps in with him.*

Then Riley jumps in and they play in the river until they get caught. So they go home.

Riley's apartment

Maya: So you happy to be Huckleberrys boyfriend?

Riley: Oh... no

Maya: What then why did you say yes?

Riley: Thats just it... I didn't. I never gave him the answer.

Maya: Well, go tell him. I mean maybe climb through his window.

Riley: No not my style. I am thinking something big. Can you go check if the roof is empty?

Maya: Sure.

* * *

The Roof:

It's decorated with fairy lights and with light music playing in the background.

*Riley Texting*

Maya, is he coming?

 **We're on our way. Be there in 2.**

Okay great.

* * *

Lucas comes up and is surprised:

Lucas: Riley? Whats this?

Riley: This is my answer. *Pulls him into a kiss.*

Lucas: So thats a yes?

Riley: More than you could ever know.

Lucas: I really like you.

Riley: I really like you too.

*kiss again*

* * *

Okay guys, so I know that was a rucas chapter, but thats because I have something really special planned for Josh and Maya. So come back tomorrow for that chapter. So as you guys have heard, Girl meets world on Disney is a no go. I am okay with this because I am hopeful for another network. Also, I am thinking of doing another story for Girl Meets World so tell me what you think also what it should be about. Don't forget to check out my other story which is going to end soon. It's called: Life as We Know It... It's a Descendants fanfiction.

Hope to hear what you think!

~Bella Rose 💋


	12. Chapter 7: Confessions?

Hey guys, so here is the big Josh and Maya seen I promised you yesterday.

* * *

Bay window:

Maya: so how'd it go?

Riley: couldn't be better. How are you and Josh?

Maya: Riley I have to tell you something...

Riley: Oh no.. Your pregnant.

Maya: What? No!

Riley: Oh.. then what is it?

Maya: Me and Josh aren't really dating. You see its a deal we have. I pretend to be his girlfriend and he was supposed to help me get you and huckleberry together, but thats a no go.

Riley: So why are you telling me this?

Maya: Because my feelings are getting in the way.

Riley: What do you mean?

Maya: The feelings from 8th grade, there coming back. Especially when we kiss.

Riley: YAY!

Maya: Chill Riley.

Riley: But I can't your going to be my Aunt

Maya: We don't know that. We don't even know if he has the same feelings.

Riley: Theres only one way to find out.

Maya: How?

Riley: Go to his dorm and tel him and ask him if he feels something just like 8th grade.

Maya: Thats a good idea. I think I am going to do that. Thanks Riles.

RIley: No problem. Well if you'll excuse me. I have to go watch my dad have a heartattack. I have to go tell him about me and Lucas.

Maya: Can I watch?

Riley: No. you have something to do.

Maya: Fine. But I want to hear all about it when I come back. And can you do me a favor and record it. I want the real thing.

Riley: I'll see what I can do.

* * *

Josh's Dorm:

*knock*

*Opens door*

Josh: Maya? What are you doing here?

Maya: I have something to tell you...

Josh: Okay well come in.

*Maya comes in and Josh closes the door*

Josh: So what did you want to talk about?

Maya: This who deal thing.

Josh: Okay.. what about it?

Maya: I don't feel like its just a deal anymore.

Josh: What do you mean?

Maya: I am getting my old 8th grade feelings back. Its becoming harder and harder to pretend that this is just a deal between us.

Josh:... wow.

Maya: Wow? Thats all you have to say?

Josh: Wow. I just thought you were over me, and that I was the only one who was getting feelings for the other one.

Maya: Well, I am sorry that I- Wait.. did you just say you had feelings for me?

Josh: Yeah. I started realizing it when I kissed you in your apartment. I meant to kiss you and then pour the cereal over your head. But I got so wrapped up in the kiss, I just couldn't do it.

Maya: wow.

Josh: Wow. Is that a good thing?

Maya: Yes. I just thought that this was going to be 8th grade all over again. Where I come to your dorm and tell you I like you and then you say, "Maya you don't know anything about me" and then I'll do these amazing facts I've learned about you. and then you'll say lets go home, but I'll say-

*Josh interputs her with a kiss*

*breaks kiss*

Maya: That was a nice way of telling me to shut up.

Josh: Yeah well, you talk to much, and I just really wanted to kiss you.

Maya: So are we going to try this for real?

Josh: Yeah. We've got to figure out whatever it is that we're feeling.

Maya: So lets go tell Riley?

Josh: What that were already dating?

Maya: I kind of told her it was a deal. Oh.. and that who get Riley and huckleberry together thing is a no go.

Josh: You did what? And why? Did he hurt her? Oh just wait tell I get my hands on him. You won't be able to stop me. He won't even be able to walk when I'm done with him. He won't be able to-

*Maya interputs Josh with a kiss*

*breaks kiss*

Josh: we talk to much don't we?

Maya: Yeah. But its a no go because there already together.

Josh: thats good. So since were offically together can I ask you something?

Maya: Sure.

Josh: Why do you smell like a fish tank?

Maya: Oh.. funny story actually.

Josh: Well how about you go shower, and then you can tell me all about it on our first offical date?

Maya: sounds good. I'll meet you here?

Josh: Meet me at the park 7:00?

Maya: Deal.

* * *

Okay guys, so that wraps up the Joshaya chapter. But before you go I want to ask you guys a few things:\

1\. Should I change the writing style where I do pov's?

2\. Is there anything you really want to see in the story?

3\. Do you think I should do a next step chapter? (sex)

4\. Should I start responding to your guy's comments and the end of every chapter?

Can't wait to hear from you!


	13. Chapter 8: First Real Date

Hey guys,

Long time no see right? Anyways, I just wanted to give you guys a quick chapter before the weekend. Also, I wanted you guys to know I am collabing with another author to help write another chapter it going to be pretty special. Also, I decided I am going to try to start wrting pov style and at the end of every chapter I will be responding to some of your guys comments. And in this chapter you guys are going to learn a lot about Maya's highschool life. So here we go:

* * *

Maya's Room:

Maya on Phone with Riley: Riles, I didn't call to hear about your father and how he hates your boyfriend.

Riley: But you wanted to see video.

Maya: Well, i still do, but thats a different time. I called because I need help.

Riley: With?

Maya: an outfit for my date.

Riley: Oh... YAY!

Maya: Riles! That hurt my ears.

Riley: Sorry, I'm just so excited.

Maya: Yeah okay. But he said its at the park.

Riley: Okay go with: /look/209712

Maya: thanks! Your a life saver!

Riley: What would you do without me?

Maya: Pintrest.

Riley: Ouch. That hurt.

Maya: Sorry, but what should I do with my hair and make up.

Riley: url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjs3pG02JXSAhUI02MKHTVYA-8QjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% %2Fheadband-hairstyles% &bvm=bv.147448319,bs.2, &psig=AFQjCNEgefnMjrjiakS2BGXTq0ujaO66Kg&ust=1487371400829801

Maya: Thanks! Well, I got to go. Gotta start getting ready.

Riley: Love you honey. and good luck

Maya: Love you too. Bye.

*Phone call over*

*Maya gets ready*

*Reads clock*

Maya: Ah! Got to go!

*Park*

* * *

Maya: Josh you here?

Josh: I'm here:

url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiAnuWT2ZXSAhUE8mMKHaxADIAQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F% .com%2Farielaledezma%2Flights%2F&psig=AFQjCNElcn4XNpnG6y0uaZBJqBdZBGU7Tw&ust=1487371573063302

Maya: wow. This is beautiful Josh. Thank you. You must have gone throw a lot of work.

Josh: Your worth it.

*Maya blushes*

Josh: So you ready for dinner?

Maya: With you, I was born ready.

Josh: Good, cause it's your favorite.

Maya: Paco's Taco's?

Josh: Would it be any other way?

Maya: Thanks! Now lets go eat!

Josh: Lets.

*They enjoy dinner*

Josh: So did you like it?

Maya: I loved it! So what's next?

Josh: I walk you home.

Maya: Already?

Josh: Yeah Cory would kill me if I didn't get you back before ten.

Maya: Okay.

*They start walking*

*They get to Maya's place and*

Maya: Thanks for walking me home.

Josh: Your welcome.

Maya: Umm...would you like to come in, Shawn's not here to kill you.

Josh...

To Be Continued...

* * *

Sorry about that but I got to keep you interested right? So lets Talk:

Moontorres: Well, I'll see what I can do, so stay tuned.

PiIsMyFavoriteFood: Well, you got your wish.

Guest: I have something planed, possible next chapter, maybe with the song Wildest Dreams? We'll just have to see.

AJLSJFLSJF

So that was just the most recent ones, but comment and you'll see your name up there.

Also, hope you don't hate me for cutting off the story like that.

See you next time,

xoxoBellaRosexoxo


	14. Anyone reading this?

Hey guys,

So I just looking at the reviews and only one person commented. Are there more people reading? Cause if there aren't that many people reading I might just consider ending it. I mean I love the story but if no one is reading why should I bother publishing it? So if you are reading please review, even if it just as a guest. I want to know if people are reading this or not.


	15. Girl Meets Deal-Maya or Katy?

Hey guys,

Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I am soooooo happy to have found out that tons of people are reading it. So I just wanted to let you know that this chapter is going to be a bit like a back story. But I have to know something. I am planning something. So basically someone in the Hunter house had a miscarriage, and I was wondering do you want it to be Maya, or Katy. I have tons of ideas for both, so I need another input. Lets do a vote

Katy or Maya?

Also, the next chapter will be posted on Monday, February 27, 2017. Probably around 12.

Can't wait to hear from you.


	16. Chapter 9: Maya's House

Hey guys so someone said it was hard to read the chapter. But I just wanted to let you know, those are links but from now on the links will be at the end of every chapter(or a chapter with pictures) So lets give it another go!

* * *

Josh: Sure.

Maya: Great! Come in. (1)

Maya: So I am going to go change, I'll be right back,

Josh: Okay. *takes seat on couch*

*Maya leaves*

*five minutes later* *Comes back wearing (2)*

Maya: Okay, I'm back. So what do you want to do?

Josh: I don't know... watch a movie?

Maya: boring. How about a tour?

Josh: Sure.

Maya: Well, as you can see this is the living room. and if we come in here we can see the kitchen. (3)

Josh: Wow. This is beautiful.

Maya: I know. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and wonder if it's real and if I deserve it.

Josh: Maya, you deserve this. Just let yourself be happy.

Maya: evertime I try something always happens.

Josh: Maya, this is real. This is everthing you deserve and there is so much more.

Maya: Josh-

Josh: I wasn't done. You do everthing for someone else. But when something good is happening for you, you question everything.

Maya: It's just sometimes, I feel like if I enjoy it to much, I'll take it for granted and then I'll lose it.

Josh: That is never going to happen.

Maya: How can you be sure?

Josh: Cause I'm a Mathews.

Maya: How could I ever forget. So how about we get on with this tour.

Josh: Sure.

Maya: Okay, so if we come up here we have the upstairs living room. (4)

Maya: Then if you come over here you have the masterbed room. Which is Mom and Dad's. (5)

Maya: we are actually thinking about changing the carpet.

Josh: Really? Why? It's beautiful.

Maya: Yeah, it just-doesn't fit with their theme.

Josh: Oh. Okay.

Maya: so this is their bathroom. (6)

Then this is their closet. (7)

Maya: then if we come down the hall we have the office. (8)

Maya: then we have the guest room. (9)

The guest bathroom. (10)

Maya: then if we come out here we go to my room. *turns around* Josh? Where are you?

Josh: In here? What's this room? (11)

Maya: Josh, I am not ready to talk about it yet.

Josh: Its okay. I can wait.

Maya: thank you.

Josh: Now lets go see your room.

Maya: yeah...*stares at the room before leaving and shutting the door.*

Maya: So this is my room. (12)

Josh: It's very pretty, I bet Riley loves it.

Maya: I can't make her leave, even if I wanted to.

Josh: Just like she can't get you to leave her bay window.

Maya: yep. So if we come in here this is my bathroom. (13)

Then we come back into the hallway. and go into this room and this room we call Rileytown. Because Riley is here so much that we gave her, her own room. (14)

Then this is her bathroom. Again, that girl wakes up too early, so she has her own bathroom. (15)

So this pretty much sums up the house lets go back down stairs so I can show you the backyard.

*goes down stairs and into the kitchen and out into the back yard. * (16)

Maya: Yeah, you want to go for a swim?

Josh: I would but I don't have any clothes to change into.

Maya: I'll be right back. *Comes back after ten minutes with pair of swim shorts for Josh.*

Maya: Here Lucas left these here last weekend when I had everyone over for a pool party.

Josh: Thanks! But why was I not invited?

Maya: Cause it for all the friends. No boyfriends.

Josh: What about Lucas, he's Riley's boyfriend.

Maya: Yeah, and everytime they did anything couply we would throw Riley in the pool, and Lucas had to go outside running around saying, "hurhurrr."

Josh: Again, why couldn't I come. That would have been extremly funny for me to watch.

Maya: I have videos. And they had to do 7 times.

Josh: Maya, next time there is a pool party invite me.

Maya: I'll try to remeber that.

Josh: Good Well, I am going to go change.

Maya: Me too.

*they both go in the house. Josh in the guest bathroom, and Maya in her room*

*Josh's swimsuit* (17)

*Maya's Swimsuit* (18)

*Josh is already in the pool*

*Maya comes out*

*Josh stares*

Maya: Josh... you okay?

*Josh snaps out of it*

Josh: Yeah I am find I just-your beautful.

Maya: *blushes* Thanks!

*Josh get's out*

Maya: So how is it?

Josh: It feels nice. But you should see for your own.

Maya: I am. I was just asking. So Should I jump?

Josh: Definitely. But I have a suggestion.

Maya: Oh.. and what's that?

Josh: this: *grabs her and puts her over his shoulder and jumps in.*

Maya: Josh!

Josh: Yes?

Maya: Why?

Josh: cause it's fun?

Maya: Whatever.

*she then goes under water and grabs his foot and drags him under*

*then they stare at each other and then they kiss underwater*

* * *

Here are the picture links that go with the numbers from above:

(1) (Living Room Picture: url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiRwLngiLHSAhVpqVQKHYTjCYQQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fblog%2Flisting-photos-your-first-showing-191519%2F&bvm=bv.148073327, &psig=AFQjCNELTEnfCxYyOm62sqfR_hkMFMnL7w&ust=1488312010493064

(2) url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi80fWribHSAhXjh1QKHQTpDcUQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fexplore%2Fcute-shorts-outfits%2F&bvm=bv.148073327, &psig=AFQjCNGVnJ_Zj7QJQf2jml0DwIOu9UqD-A&ust=1488312240388007

(3) url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjJ6Y3qibHSAhVBrFQKHRgoBdgQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% %2Fcute-kitchen-backsplash-ideas-white-cabinets%2Fsmall-kitchen-ideas-on-a-budget-refrigerators-islands-with-seating-pictures-granite-countertops-gallery-composite-sinks-undermount-chargers-new-cabinet-doors-old-cabinets%2F&bvm=bv.148073327, &psig=AFQjCNG3odZ5-z3eTFgMGLrEw8HwgmtdeA&ust=1488312339071018

(4) url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwivm6SKi7HSAhVorlQKHZ0ZDDUQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fmarkergirl%2Ffamily-rooms-living-rooms%2F&bvm=bv.148073327, &psig=AFQjCNEoQNgfh5iBEj-NBhLSEG7PXhipjw&ust=1488312691428628

(5) url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjQk56AjLHSAhVmw1QKHdH5A60QjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fpin%2F266767977906818232%2F&bvm=bv.148073327, &psig=AFQjCNGLxVlEocDPZK_3p9BcvnTJyJmFiw&ust=1488312779418880

(6) imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2016%2F06% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% % &docid=vQcgzVft06cYgM&tbnid=qvf_BEI7NEgigM%3A&vet=1&w=1536&h=1023&bih=662&biw=1366&q=Master%20bathrooms&ved=0ahUKEwjlh8nBjLHSAhXKsVQKHRqNA3Q4ZBAzCDgoNTA1&iact=mrc&uact=8

(7) url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwic5-CIjbHSAhVozlQKHRuZBqYQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% .org%2Fcustom-master-closet%2F&bvm=bv.148073327, &psig=AFQjCNFt0TYvn4zJekmT_5sjnJqaUqGhsA&ust=1488313193742524

(8) imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fimages%2Fi%2F000%2F007%2F790%2Fi02% %3F1421087191&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2Flhalcreative%2Fhome-office-interior-design-ideas-and-inspiration%2F&docid=n5Z2BUu56spJ4M&tbnid=FNMnkGQv29CNvM%3A&vet=1&w=600&h=472&bih=662&biw=1366&q=home%20office&ved=0ahUKEwihtLabjbHSAhXnlVQKHdI5AFAQMwifAihUMFQ&iact=mrc&uact=8

(9) imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2014%2F12% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fguest-room-essentials%2F&docid=EUxsSXqVSBVOhM&tbnid=jNdmdkGE3UB3ZM%3A&vet=1&w=2048&h=1520&bih=662&biw=1366&q=guest%20room&ved=0ahUKEwjBwLzPjbHSAhWLw1QKHecbDEw4ZBAzCCcoJTAl&iact=mrc&uact=8

(10) imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2Foriginals%2Fd0%2F88%2F16% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fbathroom-ideas% &docid=De7nTEtFNziX3M&tbnid=TpvNKFw8WxeFmM%3A&vet=1&w=640&h=426&bih=662&biw=1366&q=guest%20bathroom&ved=0ahUKEwie5tLujbHSAhVGrlQKHXzVDdgQMwhbKAUwBQ&iact=mrc&uact=8

(11) url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwil7duyjrHSAhXmw1QKHXylDtIQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fbaby-room&bvm=bv.148073327, &psig=AFQjCNEMmzUEZCCk8OzFoFV4b5EogH-ydw&ust=1488313535623720

(12) imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2016%2F07% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fbedroom-ideas-for-teenage-girls-blue-tumblr-extraordinary-girl-room-decor-downlines-co-perfect-cute%2F&docid=ciL_BNJE-4Cl4M&tbnid=uS2X23BuOy9ktM%3A&vet=1&w=1493&h=943&bih=662&biw=1366&q=Teenage%20girl%20rooms&ved=0ahUKEwjYk-6qj7HSAhWFr1QKHZ39ARg4yAEQMwhPKEwwTA&iact=mrc&uact=8

(13) url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjhm6mZkbHSAhUGllQKHRoDDUgQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fexplore%2Fgirl-bathrooms%2F&bvm=bv.148073327, &psig=AFQjCNEyv7lDDQmt-JZosIXL1LugW30QbA&ust=1488314302010003

(14) imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2F564x%2Ff4%2F21%2Fc4% &imgrefurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fpin%2F479985272759093680%2F&docid=hb9FrV0nXVDBZM&tbnid=9SqUXT8qW5AEzM%3A&vet=1&w=564&h=423&bih=662&biw=1366&q=girly%20room&ved=0ahUKEwinzNfBkbHSAhVIxFQKHeOHCm8QMwikASgGMAY&iact=mrc&uact=8

(15) imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2016%2F06% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2F30174-girly-bathroom-ideas-from-fashion-glass-mirror-with-contemporary%2F&docid=xbQNzGkXEjiyVM&tbnid=w1MPgGKJazXEbM%3A&vet=1&w=990&h=798&bih=662&biw=1366&q=girly%20bathroom&ved=0ahUKEwjtu_DnkbHSAhXoz1QKHZ4FDCIQMwioAShdMF0&iact=mrc&uact=8

(16) url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi7xey4krHSAhUU_WMKHXykANUQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% %2Fpools%2Fbackyard-pool-ideas%2F&bvm=bv.148073327, &psig=AFQjCNHRhfUzIQ5HC09-MCSUmhMOV2wlXw&ust=1488314643504736

(17) imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F% %2Fphotos%2Falternate%2F259x292%2F8130862% &imgrefurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fboys-swimwear-c9570%2F&docid=gpP4XyK9OKBh0M&tbnid=JhqySuk0KmpWDM%3A&vet=1&w=259&h=292&bih=662&biw=1366&q=boy%20swimsuits&ved=0ahUKEwi876vek7HSAhWJhlQKHYgjC1oQMwiZASgBMAE&iact=mrc&uact=8

(18) imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fpic%2F201603% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com% %3Fsort_id%3D3&docid=SCy6sIlScC8K4M&tbnid=cDTvGNo5JtNixM%3A&vet=1&w=1200&h=1200&bih=662&biw=1366&q=teenage%20girl%20swimsuits%20high%20waisted%20sexy&ved=0ahUKEwjzwZn_lLHSAhWCiFQKHQvGBmc4yAEQMwhOKEwwTA&iact=mrc&uact=8

* * *

Hey guys! So that is the end of the chapter I hope you like it! And I hope I made the chapter easier to read for everyone. Oh.. and as far as the pov's style, that will start next chapter.

Also tell me what you think about it. I want to hear. and tell me what you want to see next. I really want to have my readers invloved.

Until Next Time,

~xoxoBellaRosexoxo


	17. Quick Update

Hey guys,

So some people were saying the last chapter was hard to read, So i wanted to let you know i fixed it. Let me know what you think.

Until Next Time,

~xoxoBellaRosexoxo


	18. Updates! Please read! Important!

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a few weeks, but I am here to tell you i am not dead and did not fall of the face of the planet.

But I will not be updating until April 3, 2017. This because this week is a little crazy and then next week I have my family coming over, but as soon as I get back to my semi regular schedule (me being busy everyday of the week) I will be updating. But don't worry this is on my calander so I won't forget.

Also, I can't believe I have 65 reviews! Wow! Thanks guys! Also, I was wondering do you want me to do another joshaya story or a maybe a rucas or a smarkle? I really want to write another girl meets world story, and I was on wattpad a few days ago and I saw some stories for the movie Startstruck but girl meets world style. Would you be interested? Or maybe an older version of Joshaya? Perhaps a sequal to this one? If not tell me what kind of story you want!

And tell me if you want me to post this story on wattpad? I have an account on there, with a Failed I Didn't Do It story(which will be deleted if the story goes on wattpad.) So let me know!

I'll update soon!

Until Next Time,

~xoxoBellaRosexoxo


	19. Chapter 10 Shawn Finds Out and Truth?

Hey Guys,

So as you can see I am back with another chapter! My family has gone back home so I have sometime on my hands. So let's get on with another chapter!

* * *

Previously on Girl Meets Deal:

 _Maya: I am. I was just asking. So Should I jump?_

 _Josh: Definitely. But I have a suggestion._

 _Maya: Oh.. and what's that?_

 _Josh: this: *grabs her and puts her over his shoulder and jumps in.*_

 _Maya: Josh!_

 _Josh: Yes?_

 _Maya: Why?_

 _Josh: cause it's fun?_

 _Maya: Whatever._

 _*she then goes under water and grabs his foot and drags him under*_

 _*then they stare at each other and then they kiss underwater*_

* * *

Then they hear:

?:Maya! Josh!

*but they don't come up they keep kissing until they needed air*

?: I am going to kill you Josh! And Maya you are grounded!

Maya: hi dad. How was dinner with mom?

Shawn: Don't you dare try and change the subject!

Josh: Shawn-

Shawn: Don't Shawn me! I'll tell Cory!

Josh: He can't do anything.

Shawn: Fine, how about I tell Amy?

Josh: *gulps*

Shawn: That's what I thought. Now as for you lady! What did I tell you before I let you go on the date?

Maya: Don't bring in the house and let him see me in my bathing suit...

Shawn: That's right. And what did you do?

Maya: I brought him inside, and let him see me in a bathing suit...

Shawn: So you are grounded for 2 weeks. Josh, get out.

Josh: Yes sir.

*Get's out and says:

Josh: Bye Maya, I had a nice time, I'll see you later.

*then Leaves*

Shawn: Come on Maya lets go inside and talk.

*get's out the pool and grabs a towel.*

*then goes and changes and come back*

*sits on coach in upstairs living room*

Shawn: What did you do?

Maya: Nothing, I promise. We just talked and I gave him a tour of the house, and then we went for a swim.

Shawn: Did you show him the room?

Maya: kind of. I was going to show him my room but he wondered in there and saw it. I told him I didn't want to talk about it.

Shawn: Okay. Go to bed.

Maya: Night Dad.

Shawn: Night. And Maya?

Maya: Yes dad?

Shawn: Let him in.. he's a good guy. He will be there for you.

Maya: thanks.

*then Shawn goes to bed* *But maya goes into baby's room*

Maya: I wish you got to spend at least one night in here. It was made especially for you. We miss you, Emma. (her fullname was Emma Addison Hunter) Just know you were-are sooo loved. And I am sorry you couldn't stay. But I want you to know this. When I-tried to hurt myself, it wasn't because of you. That happening to you only pushed it. I was just so stressed, but when I found out about you, I was starting to feel better. I am still hurting, but I am getting better. We will never forget you. Even if I ended up with another sibling, you will always be my little sister. Don't worry about me. Just help mom and dad, feel better, they can't even sleep in their own bed because they are afriad that they will create another one and lose it. Emma, you were supposed to be here! Why didn't you stay? We were supposed to be a happy family! But now are we are is...broken. Mom and Dad can't look at eachother, Mom can't look at me, cause she thinks you were going to look like me.. Why couldn't you have stayed? But don't worry we don't hate you. We almost hate ourselfs...

*then she got quite for a while and just stared at the crib.*

*after a while she spoke.*

Maya: I am going out with someone..his name is Josh, he's a Mathew's just like Riley. He saw your room today. I just told him I was ready to talk about it, because I'm not. What if he leaves me, just like you did? I don't need him staying just because he feels bad. But I really like him. I think he is the one that is going to help me get over this. Honestly, I am not sure I want to get over it. I love you sooo much, more than I love Riley. Don't tell her. But I do agree with Shawn I need someone to help fix me. I want that person to be Josh, if he'll stay.

Josh: I am going to stay.

*she turns around*

Maya: what are you doing here?

Josh: I wanted to make sure Shawn wasn't to hard on you. I knocked on the door, he let me in and told me I would find you in here.

Maya: Of course he did. So how much of it did you hear?

Josh: All of it. I know that with your sister Emma leaving it almost killed you. But was I another reason?

Maya: yes, it's just I went after you multiply times and you kept say that I was too young for you. It hurt. But then things were looking up when I found out mom was pregnant. I was soo happy, I thought things were finally looking up for me. But then as soon as I named her, mom screamed and we ran in the room and there she was. on the ground crying because the carpet was stained with blood. We took her to the hospital and they said she had a miscarriage. That's when I broke down. I begged the doctor to check again. I even ran out the hospital and ran to your dorm, but I couldn't bring myself to do it because there you were with another girl making out on your couch. That and everything pushed me off the edge. I went back to the house, and tried to drown myself, but then Zay walked in cause he was trying to throw a party to celebrate Emma, and he saw me underwater with all my clothes on and me trying to swim to the bottom..he called my name. But I wouldn't budge..so he jumped in and saved me. He just held me while I cried. We were both soaked, but neither of us cared. I was thankful for that. He didn't ask questions he just sat there with me in his arms crying. I begged him not to tell anyone. He's kept that promise. I told him I didn't want anyone to know. But I trust you. I want you to know what you are dealing with if you decide you want to continue to stay.

They stay quite for a while but then Josh says:

You don't have to worry about me leaving. I am staying right here. I am not going anywhere.

Maya: You mean it?

Josh: I couldn't keep myself away even if I wanted to.

Maya: Thank you.

Josh: Don't thank me. Thank Shawn. he let me in. Now come here.

*Then they just sit there with Josh's back against the wall while Maya is laying in his lap. (like Riley and Maya in the episode she don't like me.)

*they both fall asleep.* But not before:

Josh: I love you Maya, and I am never going to leave you.

Maya: I love you too.

*They both wake up when Shawn opens the door to tell them time for breakfast.*

Josh: wait... Your not going to kill me? I am asleep with your daughter and she is laying in my lap.

Shawn: If Maya trust you I trust you. So don't question it.

Maya: Come on Josh, I have some clothes you can wear.

Shawn & Josh: Who's?

Maya: Yours.

Shawn: Of course.

*then Maya and Josh leave and get dressed with Josh in the guest bathroom, and Maya in her room*

She comes out wearing: black off the shoulder crop top. with a black flower skirt with pink and white flowers, and then white leather backpack with pink high rise converse.

He comes out wearing: black skinny jeans with a white v-neck. and a pair of black jordans.

Josh: Wow. Maya you look great.

Maya*blushes* thanks. you look good too. So lets go get breakfast and then there is somewhere I want to show you.

Josh: Okay.

*they go downstairs and eat breakfast*

*then they leave*

Maya: so here is the place I wanted to show you.

Josh: It's beautful. How did you find it?

Maya: remember how i told you that I went to your dorm after my mom had the miscarriage?

Josh: Yeah?

Maya: well before I went home and well you know. I went wondering around, and stumbled upon this place. No one knows about it. But I thought that this could be our place.

Josh: I love it.

Maya: so want to me to show me your favorite part?

Josh: Sure.

*maya then drags him to this little river with a water drop off.*

Maya: lets go swimming?

Josh: We don't have anything to wear.

Maya: How about this. Well, go swimming in our underwear.

Josh:...are you sure no one knows about this place?

Maya: Yes I am here almost everyday and i have seen no one.

Josh: fine. turn around.

Maya: Your a baby. *turns around*

*Josh gets undressed except his underwear. then he jumps in the water*

Maya: Can I come now?

Josh: yeah get undressed.

*Maya Jumps in wearing her black lacy match underwear and bra set* *not sexy just cute*

Josh gulps

Maya: Come on I want to show you something.

*they go underwater to an under water cave where maya has a little spot set up*

Josh: Wow. this place is great.

Maya: Thanks, this is where I got to relax and get away from stuff.

Josh: I get it. I have that kind of place on the top of my dorm building.

Maya: You'll have to show me sometime.

Josh: sure. So does Shawn know about this place?

Maya: He knows I have a secret place but he doesn't know where it is.

Josh: That's cool. Your own little place.

Maya: Our own little place.

Josh: Really?

Maya: I showed you for a reason.

*then they start swimming with the ocassionally kiss* Then they see it's getting dark so the climb back to where their clothes are and get dressed and go to dinner and a movie and then they head to Maya's house.

They walk to Maya's door:

Maya: Thank you I needed today.

Josh: I am glad you had fun. We should do this more often. Well, I better get going. I turned my phone off so everyone is probably going nuts.

Maya: Same I left my phone here.

Josh: Night.

Maya: Night *goes over and kisses him*

Josh: I love you.

Maya: Love you too.

*Maya closes the door*

The goes to her room and changes and goes to bed. (same with Josh)

* * *

Well, thats a wrap. How did you guys like it? What do you think about Katy's misscarrige story? Also, do you want me to put this story on wattpad?

Can't wait to hear from you guys!

So Lets Talk:

Babe: I am glad to hear that you want a continuation of this story. I am working on. I will probably be up in the next few months. But do you want like an older version? or a continuation of this story whereever it is I leave off?

Mlp2104: I am so happy you want to a sequel to this story. But just like I asked Babe, do you want an older version or a continuation like right after I end it?

Heavanly Flower: Well, I am glad to hear you like this story so much that you can't wait for the next chapter. But you made it! Don't worry I won't take this long to update again. Also, don't forget to answer the questions up above . ^^


	20. Chapter 11: Learning More and the jerk

Hey guys,

So I know you guys were probably like, "is she dead, she hasn't updated in almost a month and she said she was going to update once a week." So yeah it's true, I did say that but, I haven't update because I haven't been myself, but I am trying to be better, and I found I am the most happy when I making others happy, so I thought I could try and make you guys happy by updating. So here we are:

*Warning: Adult Content is Discussed, Read at your own Risk*

* * *

*Maya wakes up and gets dressed in a black, pink, green, and blue dress, with a jean jacket vest that you tie at the bottom, black feather earrings, and pink wedges.*

*she then goes downstairs to see her parents on the coach cuddling*

Maya: Hey mom, hey dad.

Shawn: Hey hon.

Katy: Hi sweety. Breakfast is on the stove.

Maya: Thanks.

*Goes and eats*

Maya: Hey, do you mind if I go hangout with Josh?

Katy: Sure.

Shawn: go ahead, but when I said let him in, I don't me that way.

*blushes*

Maya: Dad! I can't ask you a single thing can I?

Shawn: Not when it's a boy, especially realated to Cory.

Maya: Well, were going swimming see you later.

Shawn: Wait..-

Maya: Yeah, I know no bikini's, don't worry it's a one suit.(lies)

Shawn: Okay, my dad brains says don't believe you, but the rest says let you, he's helping you.

Maya: he really is. Thanks dad.

Katy: Maya, we want you to know that we will never forget Emma, but we are think about trying again. Is that okay with you?

Maya: I know, and yeah I always wanted a sibling. But do me a favor and pretend I am a doctor and am putting you on bedrest?

Katy: Of course.

Shawn: I'll makesure that happens.

*leaves*

*goes to NYU, and sees Josh*

Maya: Hey Josh.

Josh: Hey m. What are you doing here?

Maya: Hoping I could steal you away for another amazing day?

Josh: Of course. But I have a class an about 20 minutes so can we leave at 12?( its 10:40)

Maya: Sure, I am going to go check out the stores, and maybe see if I can find Jasmine?

Josh: Okay, but your mine.

Maya: jealous of our relationship?

Josh: no...

Maya: keep telling yourself that. Well, I'll see you at 12? Let's meet at the coffee shop down the street.

Josh: see you then.

*they go their separte ways.*

Maya goes shopping and buys a bikini and some more bras and underwear.(an off the shoulder black flowy flowery top, and plain black bottoms with little bows on the side. black, white, pink, and a baby blue, none reveling set of matching bras and underwear)

*she then stop of at home so she can drop of the stuff except the bathing suit.*  
*then goes to the coffee shop, because it is 11:45.*

*then go to their spot and go swimming*

While swimming:

Josh: So how was your day?

Maya; It was good, but it's even better because I am with you.

Josh: What has been your favorite part, besides being with me?

Maya: this morning when my mom told me they might try for another baby soon.

Josh: Thats great Maya!

Maya: It is, I am excited, I am just scared too you know?

Josh: I get it. After Emma, your scared that your new sibling will face the same fate.

Maya: Yeah, I mean what if it's something with genes. And I only get on baby, and then if I try again, it will only end in heart ache?

Josh: Then you'll figure it out, and rebuild yourself, because you are strong.

Maya: About what you said the other night, the I love you, did you mean it?

Josh: I do, I also think I have been an idoit all this time. I mean I should have waited for the one, which I am starting to think is you...

Maya: What do yo mean waited?

Josh: I-I'm not a virgin anymore. I really regret it.

Maya: oh.. okay, so I have some questions for you, and you probably have some for me, so lets play 20 question dirty additon?

Josh: okay. Who goes first?

Maya: you.

Josh: Okay, um... have you had your first time yet? *1) Josh

Maya: No, with Shawn being my dad, he made it very clear that I should wait and know for sure that he is the one.

Josh: Sounds like him

Maya: Okay, my turn. Um...who was your first time? *1) Maya

Josh: Sarah Berkly.(don't know? Made it up, it was the first thing that came into my head.)

Maya: okay, your turn.

Josh: What was the craziest thing you ever did with a boy? *2) Josh

Maya: Went swimming in my bra and underwear.

Josh:Wa.. that was me wasn't it?

Maya: Yep, you make me crazy. My turn. Did you actually have sex with that girl I saw at your dorm room that night? *2) Maya

Josh: no. her boyfriend called, well it was then ex-boyfriend.

Maya:

Josh: Yep, okay, um..what's the weirdest thing you've ever done? *3) Josh

Maya: Um.. you mean besides coming to your college to protect your from the college witches?

Josh: sure.

Maya: um..I told shawn that he had to go buy me something.

Josh:? buy you what?

Maya: pads..

Josh: What? Oh.. okay your turn.

Maya: Something you don't regret, but wish you did it differently, or with someone else? *3) Maya

Josh: almost proposed to someone. I don't regret it, because I found out she was just using me, I just wish it was with someone else.

Maya: Okay, your turn?

Josh: When Zay was there for you in that dark period of time. Did you ever go out or think you had feelings for one another?*4) Josh

Maya: yes. Well, sort of. I didn't like Zay like that, but he did, so me wanting to be nice, I went out with him, and then he kissed me, and said he didn't feel anything so we left it at that.

Josh: Okay. your turn.

Maya: Does your brother know your not a virgin? *4) Maya

Josh: Nope, and it's going to stay like that, until I get married and then he can assume that I waited like I should have.

Maya: Fair enough.

Josh: Question Number 5: Who was your first kiss? *5) Josh

Maya: You.

Josh: Me?

Maya: remember freshmen year, when you were drunk, and you called Riley, well that wasn't Riley, that was me. I just said that Cory grounded her and she sent me, but I never told her. So whne I got there you asked for one more drink, I let you and then you didn't put up a fight, and as I was about to leave from making sure you go to your dorm safely, and got to bed, you called me over and said, I like you, and kissed me. I said goodnight, and left. I didn't beleive it because you were drunk.

Josh: Huh..apparently drunk Josh, knew before I did.

Maya: I always heard that drunk people are just telling the truth, but I didn't beleive it. I mean I was fifteen(I know it should be 14 cause when I was in freshmen year I was 14, but just to make it not sound weird.) and you were 18. (don't support underage drinking but I wanted the story to have the plotline.)

Josh: I knew you were there! I could smell you shampoo on my pillow.

Maya: yeah, that, As I was trying to get you to go to sleep, you started wrestling with me and threw me on the your bed. And i was pretending to be hurt, so that probably was how the sent got there. Oh. and I am stealing that pillow, I didn't want to get up.

Josh: Can you tell my mom, maybe she'll get it that it is hard to get out of bed in the morning, if it comes from her favorite person.

Maya: I doubt her favorite.

Josh: Trust me you are. Also, she doesn't beleive we are dating so maybe in a few weeks we can go down there and tell her in person?

Maya: I would love to. Now how about we save those questions for another time? I want to go see the stars.

Josh: Sure.

*So the left and went to see the stars, and made out a little, then they went home.*

*Maya walked into the house to find that Shawn and Katy were having a date, so she decided she wasn't going to ruin it. So she went to Josh's Dorm room.*

knock, knock

Josh's Roomate, we will call Bryce(notice the refrence, yes I am going to make him a jerk, but that bad of a jerk as that Bryce from 13 Reasons Why) opened the door.

Bryce: You must be the famous Maya, I heard Josh talking about. You know, his other girlfriends always start a friends with benefits thing with me, you want to join?

Maya: Let me think about it. *slaps him* No, you idoit! Now where's Josh?

Bryce: Feisty I like it. He'll be back in 30 minutes, we can have some fun while he's gone.

Maya: Okay. *goes into the room, and ties him to his bed and then goes and sits on Josh's bed and waits for him.*

*Josh then come back to find Bryce trying to get Maya to untie him.*

Maya: Nope, not until my BOYFRIEND is back.

Bryce: Just a word, you know what's a better work? Friends with Benefits. Let's test it out.

Maya: No, I am quite happy with Josh.

Bryce: Really? Does he give you everthing you need?

Maya: Even better. Now can you be quite before I use ductape?

Bryce: Oh, can we do some role playing?

Maya: What part of no don't you understand?

Bryce: The word No.

*Then Josh walks in, Not knowing it's Maya. *

Josh: Stop messing with the girl. She says she has a boyfriend.

Bryce: Why? She's so hot.

*Sees Maya*

Josh: Maya? What are you doing here?

Maya: Well, I was coming to see if I could spend the night, because my parents are having a date. But now I am here because this jerk, tried to get with me.

Josh: Seriously Bryce? What part of Maya, my girlfriend, did you not understand, when I told you?

Bryce: The Girfriend part, you see there is a better word.

Maya: Nope, can't think of a better word, well except Husband.

Bryce: Who needs one of those? I mean you get to have sex with anyone and you don't get in trouble

Maya: Seriously? Josh, can we go do something?

Josh: Sure, what did you have in mind?

Bryce: She's trying to get you so you can go have sex, than she's going to come back here and compare. Clearly she's going to like mine better.

Maya: Josh, your trying to become a police officer, how long would I go to jail if I hit him in his favorite place, and then handcoffed him the dumbster across town, and then had the trash man come pick him up?

Josh: Well, you would probably only get 6 months to a year. But considering I would be on the case, and Jasmine would be the lawyer, you would more than likely just get 3 months of community service, and then have to apologize to him.

Maya: Should I risk it?

Bryce: You can't be actually discussing this right? I mean Josh, I got you that girl last year.

Josh: She used me, to make her boyfriend jealous.

Bryce: And maya, we could work this out, just make Josh leave.

Maya: Josh leave.

Josh: But..I-

Bryce: See, I knew she would come around.

*gave the stare I've got this*

*so Josh left*

Bryce: you just have untie me and we can have some fun.

Maya: I have a better idea. *smirks*

Bryce: What's that?

*Kicks him, then slaps him, and then ducttapes his mouth*

Maya: Have fun.

*then puts a note on the door that says, Do Not Distrube!

Maya: You ready Josh?

Josh: Yep, lets go,

*they then go to dinner, and a movie, and go to a hotel to spend the night.*(they didn't do anything except kiss and cuddle and watch tv.)

* * *

Hyia! So what did you think of that chapter? Thoughts? Also, I am thinking of writting a 13 Reasons Why story, as well as realsing another GMW story, maybe a rucas, this time? Just let me know! Also, I need somemore questions for the game of 20 questions the dirty addition.

Another thing, I am going to try and update this more often. P.s I put this story on Wattpad, and it goes live on Friday! The story on there has a few more details then this one does, so if you want more details, go check it out on Friday.

So Let's Talk:

Guest: I am glad you liked it, well this chapter has another swim, only more interesting I would hope! I'll try and have them go swimming more, now that I know people like their swims.

Siennese: I couldn't agree more. A simple date will win my heart. And Don't worry I am going to keep writing, just probably not as often as I would like! Let me know what you think of this chapter, and maybe some question you want Josh to ask Maya, or Maya to ask Josh, for the 20 questions game.

Until Next Time,

~Bella


	21. Chapter 12: Morning After

Why hello there outside world! So as I said in the last chapter I am dealing with some stuff, but I am slowly getting better. I have good days and then I have bad days.. So far today is a good day, so I thought why not continue this mood!

Without Furtherado I give to you: Joshaya:

* * *

The Hotel:

*Josh wakes up to see Maya snuggling with him*

*Then Maya wakes up*

Maya: where am I?

Josh: Hotel.

Maya: Right. So what are we going to do today?

Josh: I was thinking we could get some new clothes, and then explain to your parents and the rest of the family, that nothing happened last night?

Maya: Why do you say that?

Josh: I would show you my phone and texts I was getting, but I'd like to not scare you away because I my crazy family.

Maya: Let me guess, they figured out I wasn't home. and they went to talk to you at your dorm, to find that Bryce was tied to the bed, and then he said that I went with you to go have sex, so that I could come back to him and decide who was better?

Josh: From the texts I would say that, yeah.

Maya: Yeah, well life is good here, and I don't want to move. But I don't them to plan your funneral.

Josh: Aww! Thanks.

Maya: Yeah, well I really lo-like you.

Josh: I really like you too. But I would like to keep it that way, so lets go.

*They get up and go to Maya's house to explain everything* *walk in*

Shawn: Maya! Thank god your okay! Me and your mother were worried sick about you.

Maya: I am fine.

Shawn: Now Josh buddy, you want to die here with your family and girlfriend or would like to die in the woods? I need to this, so answer quickly, or I will decide myself.

Josh: *gulps and then looks and Maya, saying help*

Maya: Dad, why are you going to kill him?

Shawn: Cause of what happened last night.

Maya: But I did that, Josh didn't even know until the last minute.

Shawn: wait..WHAT?

Maya: Yeah, I know you always told me to get someone to help you, but Bryce was just asking for it! You should have seen the look on his face when I told Josh to leave the room. Oh God! You would have been soooo proud of me!

Everyone(except Maya and Josh): What?

Cory: Who is Bryce?

Josh: That would be my roomate. The one I told you about, who is playboy and is always trying set me up with a girl or steal my girlfriend.

Cory: Okay, but what does he have to do with this? Oh, did he drug you Maya?

Maya: What? No! Can we just sit down so I can explain this?

*they all sit down*

Maya: Okay, so I came back from hanging out with Josh and saw that Mom and Dad where having a date, so I didn't want to interupt so I went to Josh's dorm. But when I got there he wasn't there. So Bryce let me come in, cause I told him that we could have some fun before Josh got back. But when we got inside. I tied him the bed. And then I just decided to wait for Josh to get back. But I am guessing that when he got there he just heard Bryce trying to sleep with a girl. So when he came inside, he said that Bryce should leave me alone because I said I had a boyfriend. And Bryce was like She's Hot. Then Josh turned around, and saw me. I told him how I came to hang out with him, but Bryce wouldn't leave me alone. So then I asked if we could leave. Then Bryce was like "she is just trying to get you to leave so you can have sex, and then she is going to come back and have sex with me and then dump Josh, cause he could please me more." Then Bryce said that Josh had to leave and we could work it, after I asked Josh how long I would go to jail if I hurt him, and then hand cuffed him to the dumpster across town and wait for the TrashMan to get him, and he could see we weren't kidding, so he was said that Josh should leave so I could work it out. So I told Josh to leave. And when Josh left the room, I kind of slapped him, then kicked him, and told him if he messed with me again, he would be sleep with any other girls again. THen I put so ductape on his mouth, and then put a "do not destrube sign on the door" Then we left and went to the hotel, where NOTHING happened. We just cuddled, watch Tv, and went to sleep.

Shawn: I have never been so proud of you. *Katy hits his arm* I mean I am proud that handled the situation, but I am disappointed that you went to a hotel alone with Josh. I mean he's realited to Cory.

Josh and Cory: HEY!

Topanga: He's not wrong Cory.

Maya: Don't worry Josh, who would want anyone but a Mathews?

*Shawn raises his hand*

Shawn: I could only hope.

Maya: *hits his arm* that's my boyfriend!

Shawn: And he's realted to him! *points to Cory, kissing Topanga and making her blush*

Riley: He has a point.

Maya & Josh: yeah.

Maya: Well now that you know the story, can I go change?

Shawn: Sure, but Josh? You can change in the bathroom next to the kitchen.

Maya: DAD! If I can spend a night in a hotel room with him alone, and not do anything. You actually think I would do something in my room with everyone downstairs?  
Katy: She has a point, Shawn.

Shawn: Whatever.

*they go and change*

*maya's outfit: Bathing suit dress. It has strips at the top, with a pink skirt. and she has her hair in a bun, with a bow. Then she has some sandless on.

*Josh: Jeans and a blue v-neck.

Shawn: did you serious go change into a swimsuit?

Maya: Yep, you see I want to go swimming and I know if I tried a bikini you would try and lock me in a tower.

Shawn: Fair enough.

Riley: same.

Cory: YEP!

Riley: So are we going swimming? Cause if soo. I need to borrow a suit.

Maya: Yeah, go ahead. Boys, there are your swimtrunks in the guest bedroom. Well, there Lucas' but whatever.

*Everyone goes to change*

*Riley: Crochet Panel Halter Backless One Piece Swimsuit, It's black with a white lacy outline.

Cory: Nope, go change!

Riley: Seriously, have you seen her swimsuits? Would you rather I change into a bikini?

Cory: No, but doesn't she had a cover up?

Riley: MOM!

Topanga: Cory, leave her alone. She has a boyfriend now, and it doesn't even show that much.

Cory: But-

Topanag: No buts, you will deal with it if you want to live. Got it?

Cory: yes...

*Then they go swimming. But after a while Riley, Lucas, Josh and Maya sneak off to Maya's spot.*

Maya: Okay, so yesterday me and Josh were playing 20 question dirty, You want to play?

Lucas: I'll play.

Riley: okay..

Maya; Okay, so first question Josh you ask Riley!

Josh and Riley: What? No!

Josh: Come on she's my niece! There is no way I want to know that stuff.

Maya: Fine, Riley you ask me.

Riley: Fine.. Um.. When did you have your first kiss?

*maya and josh look at each other and panic*

Maya: 9th grade. Okay, it's my turn. I pick Lucas.

Lucas: Oh. no, I knew I would regret this.

Maya: Yep, so.. What's the boldest thing you did?

Lucas: Um..run around the school, screaming Riley was my girlfriend.

*Riley blushes*

Maya: okay. Your turn.

Lucas: I am going to pick Josh, cause if I try Riley he will try and drown me.

Josh: You got that right.

Lucas: Okay, um... what is your favorite thing to do with Maya?

Josh: Cuddle. Okay, so I am guess it is my turn now?

Maya: Yep.

Josh: Maya, what would you do if Lucas proposed to you right now?

*Riley looks at Josh, with the look of"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! Then she sent a look to Maya and Lucas: "be honest'

Maya: I would probably scream hurhur in his face then tell, him yes, to only stand him up at the alter, cause I was off with groomsmen, whos name would be Josh.

*Josh blushes*

*Lucas and Riley look relieved.*

Maya: I pick Riley, What was the weirdest thing you did for Lucas?

Riley: ...

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Sorry guys, I know that was short compared to the other chapter, but I don't really know what I want Riley to say, so if you have some suggestions let me know!

Also, What did you think of Maya almost slipping and saying love?

If you like the Movie Descendants then, I would like to announce so story ideas I have for it:

Option A: We'll See  
It's the prequel to the sequel of Life As They Know It... It's been three weeks after the honeymoon to Paris. And they are back and reining as queen and king. But when Ben gets an offer and really wants it will Mal open up and tell him about life on the island. Or will she go along with it and just hid the pain and the memories she is getting from doing this?

Option B: Life Changing

It's been almost a year since their honeymoon. And they are still doing the project. But will the project having them thinking about something life changing? Sooner than they planned?

Option C: Alternate Reality

. In a world where Mal was sick when she was supposed to go to aurdon and her friends. But doesn't. Instead she comes 1 year after his coordination. But will Ben find his feelings for her. Or will he pretend that he love someone else? Can their friends help them get together? Or will their relationship be only friendship, because they are afraid of what could happen especially with what is at risk?

Option D: Bal Meets Joshaya

In which Bal meets Joshaya. This is a crossover between Descendants and Girl Meets World. Ben and Mal are married and they decide that before they have kids and settle down to rule and be parents, they want to travel. So Ben and Mal make there way to NYC in the USA. Lets see what happens.

SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE!

Next: Let's Talk:

Guest: I am glad you enjoyed that scene. I really wanted Maya to be tough and make know to everyone that she doesn't take anthing from anyone. I also wanted her to make know that she was devoted to Josh.

Amy: Yep! I wanted it like that, but I can assure you something is going to happen, and that won't last. (opps. didn't mean to drop any hints. but don't worry that chapter comes out soon)

PiIsMyFavoriteFood: I am glad that you liked that chapter! I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think.


	22. Chapter 13: Finding Out Secrets?

Hello There!

So as you can see life is crazy, but I am trying to work it out. I have been working with my schedule, and although it hates me, I have decided that before summer starts I want to give you at least a chapter per week, so here I am with the next chapter! Also, I have a field trip on Tuesday, so those who are reading my other story for Descendants-Lets See, I just want to you let that I might not update on Monday. You see I have a classmate who will ruin it if he doesn't get all of his work done, so I will be helping him. Don't worry, I am a good-too-shoes (Riley) so I already have all of my work done.

Let's Get On With The Story:

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **Maya: Okay, so yesterday me and Josh were playing 20 question dirty, You want to play?**_

 _ **Lucas: I'll play.**_

 _ **Riley: okay..**_

 _ **Maya; Okay, so first question Josh you ask Riley!**_

 _ **Josh and Riley: What? No!**_

 _ **Josh: Come on she's my niece! There is no way I want to know that stuff.**_

 _ **Maya: Fine, Riley you ask me.**_

 _ **Riley: Fine.. Um.. When did you have your first kiss?**_

 _ ***maya and josh look at each other and panic***_

 _ **Maya: 9th grade. Okay, it's my turn. I pick Lucas.**_

 _ **Lucas: Oh. no, I knew I would regret this.**_

 _ **Maya: Yep, so.. What's the boldest thing you did?**_

 _ **Lucas: Um..run around the school, screaming Riley was my girlfriend.**_

 _ ***Riley blushes***_

 _ **Maya: okay. Your turn.**_

 _ **Lucas: I am going to pick Josh, cause if I try Riley he will try and drown me.**_

 _ **Josh: You got that right.**_

 _ **Lucas: Okay, um... what is your favorite thing to do with Maya?**_

 _ **Josh: Cuddle. Okay, so I am guess it is my turn now?**_

 _ **Maya: Yep.**_

 _ **Josh: Maya, what would you do if Lucas proposed to you right now?**_

 _ ***Riley looks at Josh, with the look of"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! Then she sent a look to Maya and Lucas: "be honest'**_

 _ **Maya: I would probably scream hurhur in his face then tell, him yes, to only stand him up at the alter, cause I was off with groomsmen, whos name would be Josh.**_

 _ ***Josh blushes***_

 _ ***Lucas and Riley look relieved.***_

 _ **Maya: I pick Riley, What was the weirdest thing you did for Lucas?**_

 _ **Riley: ...**_

Riley: I-um-Can I just whisper it in your ear?

Maya: That bad huh?

Riley: mmh.

Maya: Sorry But no. Say it aloud.

Riley: Um...well..I-kind if-you see-Lucas Run!

*Lucas Runs, with Josh chasing him*

Maya: What was so bad?

Riley: I kind of let him see me naked...we didn't do anything..

Maya: Woah. When did this happen?

Riley: Last week, we had art class and I was a mess, so I asked if I could shower at his house, and he let me, so while I was showering I forgot to get my bag with my other clothes, so I walked to his room with only a towel, and didn't see him in the corner and I turned around after I got my clothes I turned around to see him, and it was awkward and we just started talking, but then he sat down on his bed, and me being a tad bit daring, 'accidently' let my towel fall. I guess you rubbed off on me.. Well, now that you know, we better go save Lucas.

Maya: Yeah..

*They go and find Lucas in a tree with Josh trying to climb it.*

Riley: Lucas? What'ca doing up there?

Lucas: trying to live.

Riley: Josh are you really trying to kill him?

Josh: Yes.

Riley: Why? You don't even know what happened.

Josh: But heres the thing. You couldn't say it, and then you told him to run, so my uncle brain tells me it's bad and he needs to die.

Riley: But it's not that bad.

Maya: She's right Josh. You just wouldn't want to know it.

Josh: Why?

Maya: Because I said so..

Josh: What if I want to know?

Maya: Then I would make the decision to distract you from the topic and then never tell you. Maybe I'll get them to write you a note before you die.

Josh: Why before I die?

Maya: Cause you'll die before us, and by then they will more than likely not remember.

Josh: Fine you win...

Maya: I always do.

Josh: That you do.

Maya: So I think we better get them back home and then we can go see that new movie?

Josh: Sure.

Lucas: So your not going to kill me Josh?

Josh: We'll see.

Riley & Maya: JOSH!

Josh: What? I am the uncle.

Riley: Why'd you have to date my uncle Maya?

Maya: Cause he's older and he knows things.

Lucas and Riley: Eww!

Josh: Maya!

Maya: Whatever. Let's go.

*They get Riley and Lucas home and then they go see the movie Fast and the Furious 8. Then they go home. Josh stays at Maya's house cause he doesn't want to face Bryce* They go to sleep thinking everything is good in their life. Even Maya, and we all know that she isn't good at believing that.

Little do they know...Someone is watching them. And it isn't anyone with good intentions.

* * *

Wow, sometimes I think I am evil. Maybe it's because I am entering my Descendants story writing state of mind. Or is it because I am Mal's long lost sister, and I am Maleficent's Daughter? Hmm...

Okay, guys so I know that was a tad bit shorter, but I wanted to leave it like that. I want to hear what you guys think as to who is watching them, and who it is? I have an idea as to who I want it to be, but please if you have an idea, even if it is OC.  
Annoucments:

Story We'll See: It is published with the first chapter up!

Story Bal Meets Joshaya: Published and the first chapter will be out soon! Also do you want me to do a Joshaya side to the story? See what happens for Joshaya from this encounter?

Story Alternate Reality: Going to be Published on Friday or Monday. More than likely Monday.

Story Life Changing: Same as Alternate Reality.

Let's Talk:

Guest: I am happy you want to see that story! It is up and I am going to be posting the first chapter soon!

Amy: I am happy that you liked the last chapter. And I don't blame him either.

Guest: Your Wish is My Comand. Litterally, cause you just got your wish granted.


	23. Chapter 14: One of Them

Hey Guys! So As you can see I am here with another update! So here we are:

* * *

Last Time on Girl Meets Deal:

 _ **Riley: Why'd you have to date my uncle Maya?**_

 _ **Maya: Cause he's older and he knows things.**_

 _ **Lucas and Riley: Eww!**_

 _ **Josh: Maya!**_

 _ **Maya: Whatever. Let's go.**_

 _ ***They get Riley and Lucas home and then they go see the movie Fast and the Furious 8. Then they go home. Josh stays at Maya's house cause he doesn't want to face Bryce* They go to sleep thinking everything is good in their life. Even Maya, and we all know that she isn't good at believing that.**_

 _ **Little do they know...Someone or someone(s) is watching them. And it isn't anyone with good intentions.**_

Maya walks into the guest room where Josh is sleep, and leaves a note on his dresser saying that when he wakes up meet her in the baby's room. So Maya walks into the room and sits down in the rocking chair. She then starts thinking about the last few months, and starts crying, but after a while she falls asleep, only to be woken up when Josh opens the door. But she pretends to still be alseep, and he kisses her head, and picks her up and takes her to her room. But when they get there she snuggles into him and won't let go so Josh is stuck just laying on her bed watching her "sleep". But after about an hour she "wakes" up and pretends to not know why she was in her room.

Maya: What am I doing in here? I was in the baby's room.

Josh: You feel asleep, and I came and saw you and carried you to your room, only for you to not let go of me, and force me to stay here are wait for you to wake up.

Maya: Sorry.

Josh: So what were you doing in the baby's room, at 6 in the morning. The Maya I know would never be up at that time.

Maya: I couldn't sleep last night, so I did some drawing, and I decided to leave you a note in your room, because I knew you would wake up and try to come wake me up, and I didn't want to scare you.

Josh: Thanks, but why couldn't you sleep?

Maya: I was just thinking. And I just couldn't stop think about these last few months. There have been different.

Josh: is that a good thing?

Maya: Yeah, I mean I agreed to the deal with you, and then you ended up starting to like me for real, so that was WONDERFUL, but a year ago if you said it would happen and that I would let you in to help me, deal with the loss of Emma, I would have thought you were crazy.

Josh: I know, I was thinking about that last night. ANd I am happy that you let me in, because I really do like you.

Maya: I really like you too, now come on, we don't need Shawn to come in here and see us, that would be a death wish for the both of us.

Josh: More me, than you. He actually likes you.

Maya: He's stuck with me.

Josh: I don't think he could be happier.

Maya: I am sure. But I'll meet you downstairs I am going to get dressed.

Josh: Okay.

*Josh goes down stairs and Maya gets dressed in black flowery patern shorts and a white off the shoulder top, with black strappy heels, sunglasses*

*Maya goes downstairs to see Missy there flirting with Josh.*

Maya: Missy, what are doing here?

Missy: Oh. I heard that you had a guest today, and I thought maybe I could meet him..

Maya: Yeah, well, he's my boyfriend so I would appericate it if you left or at least moved away from him.

*Maya grabbed Josh's hand and pulled him to the bench next to the table, and sat on his lapped and kissed him.*

Missy: Well, I always thought you can't have too many friends. I mean you clearly don't have enough Josh.

Josh: I don't? I always thought I did.

Missy: Look at who your girlfrined is, that should answer your question.

Josh: *looks at Maya* Your right, I have enough friends, I met this amazing girl, who is beautiful inside and out.

*Maya Blushes and kisses him*

Missy: You clearly are delussional, I mean look at her and then look at me.. Who would you want?

Josh: Maya.

Missy: You sure?

Josh: Positvie. Maya over and over again. Now can you please leave, I would like to enjoy breakfast with my girlfriend and her family.

Missy: You'll be sorry.

Josh: I don't think I will.

Maya: Bye Missy. Don't let the door hit you on the way out.

Missy: Ugh.

*Missy leaves and Josh and Maya kiss then it turns to a make out session, but it is interupted when Katy walks into the kichten and clears her throat*

Katy: I would stop if I were you, Shawn is going to be down here soon.

Shawn: Already here.

Maya: Opps...

Shawn: Yeah, opps. Don't make me start putting up rules, when he's here.

Maya; Okay... Who let Missy in?

Katy: I did, why? Where'd she go?

Maya: she's a brat, and she was flirting with Josh...

Katy: She's the one? She seemed so nice, when I answered the door.

Josh: Trust us she isn't.

Shawn: How'd you get her to go away?

Josh: I may or may not have kissed Maya a few times, and kind of made Missy think I was crazy...

Shawn: How'd you do that?

Josh: She thinks I am crazy because I picked Maya over her..

Shawn: Good job!

Josh: thanks...

* * *

Okay, guys that is the end of this chapter.. So what did you think of Missy showing up at breakfast? And What did you think of Josh's answers? And How Shawn Completmented Josh? Anyways, tell me what you think!

Let's Talk:

Amy: I am glad you liked that scene. I thought it was pretty funny too. And I do agree, that is not a game you want to play with your uncle. I just wanted it to happen because of the fact that Maya, Riley, and Lucas, are all friends, so I figured they will probably be going on double dates a lot in the future. So he should get used to it.. And Riley should get used to hearing Maya and Josh saying those kinds of things. And I am going to say that your guess is pretty close. You'll just have to stay tuned to find out the answer.

Guest: I don't know, you'll just have to stay tuned to find out..Trust me, when you read it, your going to be like 'why didn't i guess that? It's so obvious' And here is your update! Let me know what you thought about this chapter, and I'll see you next week.


	24. Can I Actually Call This a Chapter?

HEY GUYS! ARE YOU READY FOR SUMMER CAUSE I KNOW I AM! ALTHOUGH, I sadly have to say that I will be unable to update this story over summer, but as soon as summer is over I will be back with a million chapters, and a billion new story ideas. So please be ready to get a whole bunch of emails from me by the end of August. BUT LETS GET PAST THE SADNESS, AND GO FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
Josh: Who gave her sugar?

Cory: I had to she looked down, and she looked half asleep, and I know she isn't sleeping well at night, and she has stuff to do, it's finals and she still wants to write a chapter a week, for all of her stories, so I gave her some coffee creamer..

Maya: Mathews! You know she goes crazy if she has to much sugar.

Cory: I only gave her like a 6th of a small cup..

Lucas: What flavor?

Cory: Hazelnut..

Me: HAZELNUT! IT'S SOOOO SWEET! WELL, I AM GOING TO RUN A MARATHON.

Maya: NO, Sweetie, your going to stay here, and take a nap, then you'll wake you, and write the chapter, okay?

Me: WHO NEEDS SLEEP, I MEAN I DON'T SLEEP AT NIGHT, SO WHY SHOULD I DO IT DURING THE DAY? HEY LOOK LUCAS YOUR A RAINBOW!

*he's in a rainbow constume*

Lucas: She turned me into a rainbow didn't she?

Maya: Yep!

Lucas: Your not going to make up a nickname for it are you?

Maya: yep!

me: HAHA! I GAVE MAYA A NEW IDEA FOR LUCAS! OH NO! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! AHHH! RUN!

Riley: Hey guys, why is Lucas in a rainbow constume.

Lucas: Ask your father, she gave her coffee creamer.

Riley: OHHHH! CAN I HAVE SOME?

Maya: Who gave her sugar?  
Josh: i did... I only gave her like 5 gummy bears though.

Riley: HE'S RIGHT, AND THEN I WENT TO HIS ROOM AND TOOK THE REST OF THEM! THEY WERE SOOOOOOO GOOD.

Me: WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME ANY? HEY I HAVE AN IDEA!

Maya: You and Riley are going to take a nap, and then you can go back to writing the story?

Me: HAHA! YOUR FUNNY MAYA! NO! I SAY WE GO AND GET SOME MORE SUGAR IT'S SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOD!

Riley: YEAH! COME ON! PLEASE, I'll BE GOOD!

Josh: Well, would you look at the time, I have to go...

Maya: Don't even think about it. You are helping me.

Me: YAY! THEY ARE GOING TO BE OUR PARENTS! THEY ARE GOING TO TELL US TO GO TO BED..LETS GO JUMP ON THE BED! COME ON RILEY!  
Riley: YEAH LET'S GO!

Lucas: Riley, don't you want to go hang out with me?

Riley: NO! I WANT SUGAR!

Lucas: I have cookies!

Riley: BYE BELLA!

Me: RILEY! HEY! DONT LEAVE ME! I WANT COOKIES!

Josh: I'll give you some if you go and get in bed!

Me: COOKIES!

*Runs off*

Maya: did you seriously brib her with more sugar?

Josh: yeah...

Maya: I have never been more proud.

Josh: I learn from the best.

*lean in to kiss*

Me: EWWW! MOMMY AND DADDY ARE KISSING! MOMMY YOU GOT COODIES! COME ON HURRY, I KNOW HOW TO GET RID OF THEM.

Maya: Coming.

* * *

SO THAT HAPPENED! Well, that is basically my way of trying to think of an idea, but coming up with nothing, and then having sugar...so I have a headace, so I will see you next week with another chapter...Actually. This week might be the last update. Because my grade lunch is on Thursday of next week, and I have to have my homework done by then. Maybe I wil update on Wednesday or something...I hope I get a real chapter out before my hitaus.. Also, please give me more ideas!

Until Next Time,

~Bella


	25. Chapter 15: Someone Watching?

Hola! Can you guess who's back? I want to hear your guess! Anyways, summer was _extremely_ busy! It felt more busy then when school was in session(anybody else cry when they had their orientation? I know I did..But it was happy/sad tears. Sad for all the work, but happy cause I get to go back to writing my stories!) But I am so happy with myself, I actually wrote the rest of my stories out, and decided what I wanted it to do, however I haven't figured out how I want it to end. I mean I a vivid idea, but it is final. Okay, so heres the deal, I have written more stories, but..they aren't for Girl Meets World. Since they cancelled the show eariler this year, I have slowly been losing my inspriation. Don't get me wrong, I have tried to get it back, I would make myself read stories about Girl Meets World, I even tried re-watching the series. It didn't work. But don't worry I will be finishing this story, and we will see if I do a sequel. Also there is an orginal story that isn't about a tv show or a book, or something, it is completely my own. So I don't know if its going to be on this site, probably be on Wattpad. But if you don't have an account for that and I can just pm you the chapters as I publish them. I'll have the summary out soon. Man, that summer break did me well, but it almost killed me. I swear I was having withdraws from posting my stories. I mean I could read the stories I had subscribed to, I just couldn't get to a computer to publish. Sorry about the opening paragraph you are reading, but I thought I would just update you. And quick question, do you want me to like share the songs I use when I am writing the chapters? Cause I know some authors do and I really enjoy it. So let me know. Now that I have updated you on my life. Why don't I update you on Josh and Maya's life? On to the story. (Cue transition)

* * *

Third Person POV-  
Maya and Josh just finished breakfast with Maya's parents, so they decided that Josh should go hang out with the Mathews while Maya finished some homework. So they gave one last kiss and then went then separate ways. When Maya finished her homework she decided that it was time to let herself relax and finally let everything out. While yes Josh was helping her in a sense, she still was heartbroken. So she knew that she just needed to let it out. Luckily her parents had left earlier for dinner with Shawn's father figure who also happened to be his teacher and Maya's school super-attendant. So she carefully put everything away and made sure to close the window in Emma's room. Then she went and sat on the floor in the middle of the room, but not before closing the bedroom door. As she sat there she got this weird feeling that she was being watched. But she couldn't see how, the window was closed and the blinds too. And the door was closed as well. So she pushed that thought aside and let her emotions consume her. As soon as she cleared her mind all of the thoughts she had pushed away, until her breaking point came to the surface, the tears started and then the breathing speed up, and all of the thoughts started to scare her. She knew that if she didn't calm down she was going to pass out. But she just couldn't, she didn't know how, she heard you have to hold your breath, or not focus on it, but what was she supposed to do? She was home alone, or so she thought.. Her head and heart were at war, and her body was aching. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. She was about to blackout when someone pulled her into their lap, she knew it was Josh, or anybody she knew, yet the touch was familar. She could place it, then again her head was swarming with thoughts, and she couldn't think staright. But then, someone kissed her. She freaked out, but then she realized that they were trying to get her to calm down, but she also knew it wasn't Josh. She was at conflict, which lead her to freak out again, but she used all of her strength to push him away, and got up only to fall but the person caught her, and then she blacked out.

She woke up an hour later, with her head pounding, she also heard this beeping. When she opened her eyes, she was meant with a white room, and looked over to see Josh sitting in the chair asleep. She was just about to go back to sleep, when the door opened and in came Riley. "Your awake." She whispered whipping her tears. Maya slowly nodded as she felt the tears come herself. "How are you doing?" Riley hiccuped. At this Josh popped up. You now have a clear view of his red eyes. "Maya?" he said slowly. Again, Maya nodded. "how did I get here?" She asked. "We don't know..Josh and I got a call saying that some guy came and dropped you, with teary eyes, and said you had a panic attack, and then he left. Do you remember anything?" Riley asked, slowly walking over to the bed. "He was in the house?" Maya croked, while the tears flowed fast and free down her face."What? We had assumed it happened while you were outside." Riley said. "I-I was in the house. I had just finished homework, and I walked in the baby's room. And I had closed the window and door." "Maya, are you saying someone was watching you?" Josh asked suddenly listening. "I had this weird feeling like I was being watched, but I ignored it. I should have listened to my gut.." "Did anything else happen?" Josh asked as tears came down his face. "um...its kind of blurry right now, but I do know that as I was about to passout someone picked me up..and then..." She said as tears came. "Maya, what happened?" Riley asked carefully. "He kissed me." She whimpered. "I'm sorry Josh." She said as she looked at Josh, who was just staring at her. "oh." Riley stated, "Do you remember anything else?" "No, I just remember pushing him away and trying to get away, and then I passed out." "Joshie, I'm sorry. I understand if you want to break up." Maya said crying and trying to get a response out of him. "Well, I am going to go let everyone know your awake, and you guys talk." Riley said then walked out of the door. "Josh? talk to me, yell at me. Do . I can't handle your slience." She said. But before she could say anything else, Josh got up and walked towards her, and kissed her, deeply and passionately. "Nobody gets to kiss you like that, but me, okay?" He said, then pecked her lips and sat down. Maya was dazed so she just nodded her head. Then she snapped out of it. "You don't hate me?" "Why would I?" "Cause I let him kiss me?" "You were in the middle of a panic attack, and the second you realized what was happening you pushed away. So I don't hate you, nor blame you. I am just happy your okay." He said walkng over to the bed and sat next to her. "I'm scared." She whispered as she layed on Josh's chest. "Don't be, I won't let anything happen to you." "Promise?" "Promise, with my life." "He knows where I live..he knows how to get inside." "Yeah, but never again, because I am not leaving your side, until we figure it out." "Okay." "Maya?" "Hmm.." "why didn't you tell me you were still hurting over Emma?" "I didn't want you to worry. I thought that with you just being around, and with me handling it on my own, I would get over it." "clearly not." "yeah.." "Do you remember anything else about the guy? Did you see his face?" "I just remember the touch being familar, but I couldn't place it. I saw his face a little bit, but its blury, and it was a breif second." "okay, we'll figure this out together." "together. I like that sound of that." Maya said as she started dozing off. "Me too." He whispered as he slowly put her on the pillow and walked out of the room. His vision was blurried and he was unbalanced. He walked out of the halway into the waiting room, only to see everyone cloud around him, they started asking him question, but he couldn't do it. He said, "She's asleep." and then walked out. He started walking back to Maya's house, and as soon as he got there, he started trying to figure it out on how he got in. But before he could search the backyard, he recalled what Maya said, "I remember the touch being familar, but I couldn't place it." Then he freaked out. He kicked a tree, and then walked in the backyard, looking drunk, as he walked over there he saw the chair where he and Maya had just sat the previous night looking at the stars, then he saw red, he flipped the chair and then the table, he was about to go hit the wall but then he got tackled.


	26. Chapter 16: Who is it?

Hey Guys...

So lets start with this. I am sorry I didn't update last week, lets just say I personally think life is out to get me. First it started with helping my mom get ready for her lunch party she was giving, but before we could even start planning, my dog got sick. We had to rush her to emergency animal clinic, and they said she had fluid around her lungs, so we had them drain it. Then we got home and watched her until Tuesday (Labor day Weekend) so we could get her to her normal vet. She survived and we took her, they started running test, they thought it was posion, but we couldn't figure out where it happened because we had been putting rat posion in our backyard for years, and she had never touched it, we think it happened when we took her on vacation in July because she had a bad case of stomach bug, but by the time we got back she was better. So we forgot about it...then fast forward to last week. She couldn't breath. They still don't know what it was, but even after getting the fluid drained from around her lungs, she still was panting heavy...When we took her on that Tuesday, they gave her two types of medication. 1) was antibotics 2) was Vitamin K. She refused to take it, so my mom would make her. But she wasn't eatting might I add, but one night I got her to eat some of the cheese, from a slice of pizza. But we ended up being able to plan the lunch party, which was that Friday. Then the next day (Saturday) we ended up taking Lucy to the vet for the last time. They said she wasn't getting better, it had gone to far, so we made the decision in her best interest to take her out of her misery. She wasn't happy, and it hurt to watch. So guys I am sorry, I didn't update I just couldn't bring myself to, I was so fragile, and I still am, but I have to get better and get over it hopefully, so I have to start somewhere. And I know I had chapters pre-written, but alot is happening in my stories, and I want to be there and be able to enjoy it, and if I get backlash I can handle it. I might still not be able to, but I am going to try. So please accept, my deepest apology for not updating. I just couldn't handle it. But enough with that, because I am already teary-eyed. So lets get on with the story: What you truly came for. I give to you: Who is it?

* * *

Third Person POV-

 _And then he got tackled._

He immediently thought of Maya, and if this was the guy, who broke into her house, and kissed her-his Maya. But then he felt his arms being forced to the ground, and he looked up to see Lucas... "What are you doing?!" Josh screamed as he tried to get out of his hold. 'Man he as strong as a horse.' Josh thought as he gave up. "Riley said I should come watch you. And now I see why. What's going on man?" Lucas asked as he got off of Josh, as he saw he was no long fighting back. "The guy he knows where Maya lives, and kissed her. And I didn't know. I wasn't there to protect her." Josh said sitting up. "Oh man, I'm sorry. But maybe she doesn't need protection, I think she just needs you to be there for her." "But how can I be there if I am just as freaked out as her?" "I can't answer that. But you need to be there for each other. I can see it in your eyes, you love each other and need each other." "I do. Lucas what would you do if this was Riley?" "I'd rather not think of it like that. Because as mad as I am about this happening to Maya, it would be a thousand times worse if it was Riley. I would have punched someone by now, and I would probably be Texas Lucas." "I just don't know what to do." Josh said and then heard a chime indicating that someone's phone was going off-Lucas. "Oh dear." "What?!" "Your going have to decide fast." "What? Why?" "They're about to run a rape kit." "What?" Josh only managed with a whisper. "They don't know what happened after she blacked out, and they don't know the guy. So to be sure, they are having it ran. You do whatever you need to do, I have go. Riley needs me, and Maya, and well I need them if I don't want to end up in Jail tonight." And with that Lucas got up and ran off. Josh sat there asking himself, why him and wondering if maybe if he had stayed if it would have gone differently. Or if maybe it was a guy he knew from his college. While he didn't know the answers to those things he did know one thing: he needed Maya as much as she need him. He needed her to tell him everything was going to be okay. So he got up and ran back to the hospital. Once he got inside he saw everyone outside either talking, sleeping, or staring off into the distance. He saw Riley sitting in the corner crying on Lucas' shoulders and could tell that Lucas was crying too. Once Riley saw him, she jumped up as said, "she won't let anybody in the room, she only wants you." "When did all of this happen?" "Fifteen minutes ago. The doctor mentioned it and she freaked out. She won't even let her parents or I in." "Okay, I'll go see if what's going on." Josh said as he started walking down the hallway, slowly I might add. He finally arrived at the door, only to realize he was scared to open that door and see Maya like this- for her to see him like this. But he knew it was for Maya. So he took a deep breath and opened to door. He walked in to see Maya sitting on the bed with her eyes tightly shut, and fresh tears coming down. "Please. Don't let it be. please." She whispered as she sat there shaking her head, it almost reminded him as a child, but decided not to bring it up. Instead started with, "Maya." Her eyes immediately popped open and looked at him then ran across the room and jumped on him. "I am so sorry. I promise I didn't want it, I should have fought it. I should have called you. Please don't hate me or be mad at me I need you. I can't do this alone. I wouldn't be able to survive knowing that you hated me, especially with this." She said not letting go of looking at him only holding on to his chest and body harder. "I don't hate you. I do however hate the guy. It's not your fault. And no you couldn't have stayed awake any long. You tried running away only to pass out mid step. And whatever happens, we'll get through it together. I promise, because I won't be able to live without you or let you go through this by yourself." Josh said hugging her just as tight. "I love you." He whispered. She looked at him and then said, "I love you too." Then the doctor walked in. "Ms. Hart." "Hunter."'they corrected. _"Ms hunter."_ She started again. "We have in the file for a rape kit? Is this correct?" "Maya slowly nodded. Not wanting to let go of Josh. "Okay, so I'll be right back. If you would like him to leave, he should do so now." Maya nodded and then the doctor left. "I'll come back when your done, okay?" Josh said slowly walking over to the bed to put her down. "No!" "What? Maya-" "no, don't. I want you here. And there's a curtain, and if either of us gets uncomfortable we tell the other and then you can leave? Deal?" "I know we have this thing we deals. But this one I am almost not wanting to agree" josh said. Maya lightly chuckled. "We do. Which means only good can come out of this. Well as good as it can with this situation." She said still not letting go of him. "Okay. But as soon as you are uncomfortable I leave got it?" She nodded. "Deal." So they sat down on the bed in each others arms waiting for the doctor to return. When she finally did, she told Maya to step behind the curtain and to remove her robe. Josh immediately tensed at the idea of seeing Maya naked. It's not that he hadn't wanted to, he had dreamed of the idea, but you know after they were married or when they were both ready, not while she was getting a rape kit because Josh wasn't there to protect her. He broke of his transe when he heard "Josh" "yeah?" "I left my hair tie on the dresser can you grab it?" "Um, okay." He said while he looked at the hair tie across from him. He got up and picked it up, and then walked over to the curtain. He looked away as he held the hair tie around the curtain. He felt someone grab it l, but could tell it wasn't Maya. "You know, I've never seen a guy so careful about this." The doctor said as Josh stepped away from the curtain, more like ran. "Usually the guy will fling open the curtain and look. But this is different. I've never seen a couple together for so long yet so awkward when one was unclothed. I mean I am sure you have parciptated in sexual activity, right?" If you could see the otherside of the curtain you could see both were blushing like mad. "Umm. Actually no, we've only been together for 4 months. We are taking things slow." Maya said. "Oh. I'm so sorry. It's just the way you were clinging to each other as looking into the others eye, I had just assumed you have been together for a while. And with the love, I had assumed performed sexually." And now the were blushing even more. "All done. You should get the results back tomorrow before you check out." The doctor said then left. You could hear noise from the other side of the curtain and could only assume it was Maya getting dressed. When she came from behind the curtain she had some tears but her face was still extremely red. Same with Josh. Maya pushed past it and went and climbed in Josh's lap and kissed his cheek. "You okay?" She asked. "Shouldn't I be asking you?" "Nope because I am fine. I have you for whatever happens. And luckily I can't get pregnant." "How? I thought you couldn't remember." "I can't. But I'm on the pill for cramps." 'Thank god!' Josh thought. But only said, "oh" aloud. "You want me to go get someone like Riley or your parents?" Josh asked. "No, I just want you to stay right here with me." "Believe me, I am never leaving your side again." "Josh, what if its someone we both know?" "Then we better hope we aren't close to them, because when I am done with them they are going to be half dead." Josh said grabbing Maya and holding her closer. "He seemed so familar..I just can't place it. Its weird." "I know, who knows maybe it will suddenly come to you or something okay?" "Okay.." "Now lets not worry about this anymore, and try and gets some rest." He said slowly laying down with Maya still on his chest. "You know I could fall alseep like this for the rest of my life." "And hopefully you will." Then they fell alseep, while they were alseep someone was looking in at them, and he was happy that she was okay. Then he got a call, and slowly walked away. "Hello? Yes, No, I can't do that! I saw the way she was, she will not be experencing that from me again. Goodbye." And with that he hung up. He was leaving when he turned and looked back and whispered, "Get better Maya." The couple awoke hours later and only because their phones were going off-a lot. They woke up and checked their phones to find that Riley and Lucas had taken a picture of them, and tagged them, and people were re-tagging them saying cute things. Well, at least for Josh, Maya had a notifcation for a different reason. While some of them were for the tag, but there was another one from an unknown number.. _Don't get to comformtable._ With a picuture attached of her and Josh in the hospital bed. She began to panic was trying to figure out what that was about then she looked at Josh right beside her. They want Josh. She couldn't decide if she was going to listen or if she was going to stay with Josh. So clearly it was a girl.. But what about the guy who kissed her? Who are these people? She began to get so caught up in her thoughts she almost screamed when Josh kissed her cheek. "Babe, you okay?" "Huh? Oh. Yeah I'm fine." And she plastered on a fake smile. "Don't try that fake smile, I've been with you long enough to know when you are faking something." "Fine, I am just really scared to find out the results tomorrow." "I know, you'll be okay though. I promise."

* * *

Okay, so that happened...Do you think Josh is going to keep the promise? Or if Maya's going to stay with Josh or break up with him to protect him? And who do you think this duo is? And don't worry, I'll start responding to your comments next chapter.

Until Next Time, (hopefully next week)

~Bella


	27. Chapter 17: Results

Okay. So here is the deal, this chapter is quite short, but that's because my next chapter is going to be a big one. Let's just say things are about to go down. And well Maya, she's going to see a different side of Josh, maybe something similar to Texas Lucas. Oh would you look at me giving away half of the chapter. But lets see if you can figure out anything else. Here we go: Results.

* * *

Third Person POV-

Josh and Maya ended up falling asleep like that. So when they woke the next morning it was because Riley came in with coffee and there we once again flashes in their faces. As soon as Maya woke up she remember what had happened and what today was as well as the text from the unknown number. She go up, went and changed and got ready, eat breakfast and now was the time that both she and Josh equally dreaded- the results. The doctor came in and sat down. "Okay. So how are we feeling today?" "I'm okay, just a little nervous and stressed." Maya answered truthfully. Josh just nodded as if agreeing with her. "Okay so let's start. Good News or Bad News first?" "Bad" Maya said. "Well first of all we looked over our security and we still can't identify who it was that brought you in. And as for your results you came back fine. There shows nothing. You are perfectly fine." Josh and Maga both exhaled a breath they didn't even realize they were holding in and smiled and thanked the doctor as he left. "I'm okay." "You are but even if the results had come up different that wouldn't have changed you. I know you, you wouldn't have let it." Josh said leaning in for a kiss. But right as their lips were about to touch, Maya got a text. "Sorry. It's probably my mom." Maga said grabbing her phone. Only to see that it was a text from an unknown number. It said, 'don't even think about it. Remember what I said.' Maya freaked out and started looking around, only to find nothing. "Is everything okay" Josh asked with concern all over his face. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Let's go check out?" "Sure." Then Josh grabbed her hand, and she jumped. "Maya? Are you sure your okay?" "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked putting a fake smile on her face. "Should I really go there?" "And everything came out fine." "Yeah, but we still don't know who this creeper is." "True, but when you I feel safer." 'liar' something said inside her head. "I feel safer knowing your with me." Josh admitted. "Now come on. I somehow managed to convince your parents to let you stay with me at the dorms. I don't want them changing their mind." He said once again grabbing her hand. They walked out, to be met with all her parents and friends. They all gave her a hug and her parents signed her out. She then got in the car with Cory. So he could drop them off at the college on the way home. Once they got there they found that Maya's mom ha packed her a bag. So Josh took the bag and had her right in front of him going to his dorm. Luckily, Josh's roommate was visiting family for the next week so they didn't have to worry about him until Monday. They headed right to bed. Well Josh did, Maga ended up staying up try to figure out this whole situation. 'Clearly it's a girl sending the text, but who's the guy that was there?' She asked herself. But before she could think any further there was a knock on the door. Maya had a bad feeling but decided to open it anyway. She opened it and it was...

To be continued..

* * *

Okay, okay. I know you have to hate me right now but please don't kill me. Remember you need me to find out what happens next. Now who do you think the mystery texter is and who the creeper guy is? Please tell me! I love reading your comments!

Let's Talk:

Guest: We will have to see won't we? But clearly whoever it was didn't rape Maya, luckily, But was it Missy who started this whole thing?

Amy: Thank you. And enjoy your pupper.

Side Note:

I have a lot of ideas for my stories and I was wondering if someone didn't mind having some of the chapter spoiled and would let me bounce ideas off of them?

Also should I start doing one shots?

Please let me know what you think!

Until Next Time,

~Bella


	28. Chapter 18: The Door

Hey guys, so as you can see I am back at it again, with another chapter for you. Are you ready to finally find out who it was that put Maya through all of this? I know I am ready to see your reactions. So here we go:

* * *

Maya opened the door, and as soon as she did the mystery person started.

?: Josh, look man, I know we have had our differences but I have something to tell you. I can't take it anymore, its eating me alive.

Maya: I'm not Josh.

?: Maya! Thank god your okay! *He then bear hugs her.* I am so sorry.

Maya: How did you even know?

?: Right..well I know we don't have the best record, but I don't want to get killed. So can we go somewhere and talk? I really need to tell someone.

Maya: Fine..Let me grab my shoes and purse. *she then turns around but closes the door. She grabs her shoes, and also her purse, she turns on her tracker and leaves a note for Josh. Letting him know that she was going out and would be back no later then two hours, and that she left her tracker on. She then opens the door*

Maya: Okay, you better make this fast. Where are we going?

?: I was hoping, somewhere public so the ice cream shop down the road?

Maya: okay...*she says rasing her eyebrow.*

?: Great! Let's go. *He then grabbed her arm. Which sets her off.*

 _Flashback:_

 _She carefully put everything away and made sure to close the window in Emma's room. Then she went and sat on the floor in the middle of the room, but not before closing the bedroom door. As she sat there she got this weird feeling that she was being watched. But she couldn't see how, the window was closed and the blinds too. And the door was closed as well. So she pushed that thought aside and let her emotions consume her. As soon as she cleared her mind all of the thoughts she had pushed away, until her breaking point came to the surface, the tears started and then the breathing speed up, and all of the thoughts started to scare her. She knew that if she didn't calm down she was going to pass out. But she just couldn't, she didn't know how, she heard you have to hold your breath, or not focus on it, but what was she supposed to do? She was home alone, or so she thought.. Her head and heart were at war, and her body was aching. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. She was about to blackout when someone pulled her into their lap, she knew it wasn't Josh, or anybody she knew closely, yet the touch was familar. She could place it, then again her head was swarming with thoughts, and she couldn't think staright. "Maya your going to be okay, but you need to fight it." She looked at his face and then it was clear, she only freaked out more. But then, someone kissed her. She freaked out, but then she realized that they were trying to get her to calm down, but she also knew it wasn't Josh. She was at conflict, which lead her to freak out again, but she used all of her strength to push him away, and got up only to fall but the person caught her, and then she blacked out._

Maya: It was you. Your the one who was in my house! How could you? How'd you even get in?

?:Calm down, I'll explain but lets go somewhere first.

Maya: Why? So you can kiss me again?

?: No, Maya calm down, lets go talk in my room?

Maya: So who's sending me the texts?

?: I'll tell you but keep your voice down. *then he steps into a room*

Maya: Why?

?: At first I liked you, but then some girl came to my room, and she had a job for me, she said it involved me getting you. I did it.

Maya: What was it? AND WHO WAS IT?

?: She said that you were having a rough time with something and I should watch you, then I should kiss you if the chance arised and to have Josh around when I did.

Maya: WHO?

?: She said her name was Missy-

Maya: Bradford.

?: Yeah.. you know her?

Maya: Not the time! What else?

?: After I took you to the hospital I ended up deciding not to go any further, so I just told her I wasn't going to do anything else, and that if you were happy with Josh, that I was going to step out of the picture. She wasn't happy, she tried to make me break into your hosptial room while Josh was out...to...you know..

Maya: SHE WHAT? AND YOU LET HER?

?: Look Maya I am really sorry! I told her no. And then the guilt started eating me alive, and I knew I had to tell someone, I was going to tell Josh but you answered so here we are. Please Maya, I am soo sorry. *he said steping closer to her.*

Maya: No, don't touch me! Get away from me! *She said screaming at him, and backing away more, with tears coming down her face.*

?: Maya-I.

Maya: No!

Third Person POV-

Then she opened the door, and ran out. She was running back to Josh's room, but once she got there and opened the door, she saw something...a girls bra.. And she knew it wasn't hers. She slamed the door closed, started stepping away from the door, only to bump into his chest.. "Maya" Then she ran. She ended up running towards her hide out, only to slip in the water before she could get there. He jumped in after her and grabbed her. "Maya!" He yelled as he puled her to the land. "I forgive you, but don't tell Josh." Then she passed out. He wasn't sure why, until he saw the his hand that was holding her head. She hit her head and it was bleeding. 'She hit her head on the way down.' He realized. He then took of his shirt and started applying pressure to the wound. He tied his shirt around her head, then picked her up and went into the cave, where he found more fabric he could us. He then started doing CPR. She started coughing up water. "ow. Why does my head hurt?" She touched it and found that it was covered in fabric. "Oh thank god your okay! Josh would have killed me." He said hugging her. "No he wouldn't." "Yes he would, Maya it's you." "I don't care, I wouldn't have let him. He has no right." "Maya-" "No! Just forget it okay? Let's think about how we can get out of here." "Isn't this your hide out?" "Yeah, but it's a climb and I don't have the strength to do it." "Fine, I'll do it, I left my phone up there and I call and get help." "Okay, good idea. Don't call Josh!" "Yeah, yeah." "Okay, so just swim through there and you'll see some rocks that look like stairs, just climb those, take a left and you should find your way back to the cliff." "Okay, are you sure you'll be okay here alone?" "Yeah, the walk is only about 15 minutes. Then just leave your phone there and jump back down." "Okay."

He followed her instructions and found his backpack with his phone. He immediently called 911 and told them how she fell and hit her head. They told him to turn on his tracker, which he did, and that they would be there as soon as they can. He then decied he should call Josh. "look Josh, I am not supposed to be talking to you but I have to tell you something." "look I don't have time for this. Good-" "Josh, its Maya." "What? Where is she? Why are you with her?" "long story and I'll tell you later, but you have to get here." "where? Well we are waiting for the ambuelence so meet us at the hospital." "What? Why is she going to the hospital?" "I have to go Josh. Just be there." He then hung up, and put his phone back, then jumped back in the water. He swam to the surface and saw Maya, sitting on her little blanket and pillow thing. "Maya. I am really sorry." "I know, otherwise you wouldn't have tried to tell him." "No I mean it Maya, as soon as this is over, I won't be bothering you anymore." "What if I want you too?" "what?" "look its fun, I like our teasing, flirty banter, so I don't want you too, I won't actually date you but I do want to be your friend. As long as you never talk to Missy again." "Deal. Maya I have something else I have to tell you..." "Okay go for it. It can't get worse then what you've already done." "Maybe not in my eyes. Bu yours it's going to be bad. I told Josh, he's meeting us at the hospital." "YOU DID WHAT?! HOW COULD UPU. THAT WAS THE ONLY REQUEST I HAD. I FORGAVE YOU AND YOU GO AND DO THIS?!" "Maya." "NO BRYCE. GET AWAY FROM ME." She said walking away from him in tears. "NO MAYA. I HAVE TRIED TO BE CALM WOTH YOU, BUT I GIVE UP. YOU CAN HATE ME. BUT YOU CAN'T BE MAD AT JOSH. OKAY?" "FINE I'LL BE MAD AT BOTH OF YOU, NOW GET AWAY FROM ME." "HE'S NOT CHEATING ON YOU! IT'S MISSY'S BRA. OKAY? THIS IS HER SET UP. DONT YOU GET IT? SHE WANTS JOSH SHE WILL STOP AT NOTHING. SO LIKE I SAID BE MAD AT ME I DONT CARE. BUT DONT RUIN YOUR RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU SAW SOMETHING." "What?" She asked with more tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh. Maya. I didn't mean to tell you like that." "Bryce, my head hurts." Then she passes out. "MAYA!" He says running up to her. He gets to her and checks her pulse. "Thank god." "HEY IS SOMEONE DOWN THERE?" An unknown voice asks. "YES! HELP MY FRIEND. SHE HIT HER HEAD AND PASSED OUT." "OKAY WE'RE SENDING SOMEONE DOWN. WE GET THERE I NEED YOU TO SHOW THEM HOW TO GET BACK UP." "OKAY." Then they send someone down. He finds Maya and check's her pulse. "Okay she's still breathing. But it's weak we need to get her help fast. Now how do we get back up." "We have to swim out there then you find the rocks that look like stares. The you have to turn left. It's a 15 minute walk." "Okay. Well they are going to send down oxygen and then I am going to get them to back up as far to the trail as possible. But I am going to need you to carry her. I will be holding the oxygen to her. But you carry her." "Okay. Let's do it." "Great. You grab her. I'll grab the oxygen." He then leaves. And Bryce goes to grab Maya. He then meets the nurse and they hook her up to oxygen. Then they swim under the water and start running towards the trail. They get there and they see the ambulance. The rush in there with Maya and start getting her hooked up and they start driving really fast. They get to hospital extremely fast. And then Maya gets rushed off for an exam while Bryce is lead to the waiting room to start filling out paper work and wait for other family members. He walks out to find Josh running in. "Bryce!" "Josh. Look we need to talk privately. But first I have to fill out something." "Okay." Bryce then goes and fills out the paper work and then leads Josh outside. "Okay. Before you freak out you are going to need to call someone." "Okay." Josh then calls Lucas and tells him what's going on and that he needs to come alone and don't tell anyone. "He'll be here in 2." "Bryce, how'd you even find Maya?" "I didn't. I came to your room to talk to you. But she opened the door." "Why'd you have to talk to me?" "Here it goes. I was the one who brought Maya to the hospital." "What?" Josh said slamming him against the wall. "ow. That was expected." "Start talking Bryce." "Missy she put me up to this. At first I did because I liked Maya. But then I saw her passout I panicked. I dropped her off at the hospital and left. But Missy texted me and was trying to make me break into her room and well. Unwillingly make her have sex with me." That's when Josh's grip got tighter. "I told her no and left. Josh I have to tell you this, I told Maya and she went back to your room, and she saw a bra on your floor. She freaked out and ran. She went to her hideout and fall and hit her head." "What?" "She thought you were cheating on her." "But I would never. And I didn't see one when I woke up." "It's Missy. She wants you and she plays dirty. She's also been texting Maya telling her not to kiss you and how you'll be hers." "Josh!" Someone yelled. "What are you doing?" Lucas asked running up. "He's the one who broke into Maya's house." "Oh, well then let me help you there." Lucas said taking over Josh's spot. Then Josh stumbled off. "He was supposed to call someone to makesure I didn't get killed. Well I guess I did deserve this." Bryce sand trying to break free. "Lucas? What are you doing?" A voice call. "She followed me. I am in so much trouble." "Lucas, I asked you a question. Lucas then turns around letting go of Bryce. "Riley. What are you doing here?" "Apparently saving this guy. Now what are you doing here?" She asked. "Um...you see...I-ah." "I'm waiting Lucas." "Okay. This is the guy who broke into Maya's house." "What?" She said walking up to Bryce. Lucas put him down only for him to be put back up, by Riley. "Ow. Maya has a crazy family." "You broke into my best friends house?" "Yeah." "start explaining. I have Texas Lucas here. But let's face it, it's Maya, I would probably do it all myself." "Okay. So um I am guessing you know a Missy?" "BRADFORD? Of course how did I not think of her before!" "Man, I've never been more attracted to you." Lucas said looking at Riley. "Thanks Babe. Now where's Josh? Cause it's Maya and I know him." "I can answer that." Bryce said. "Go for it." "I told him what I told Maya. I told him and he freaked out." "So he left?" "Yeah. Right after Mr. Buck here took over." "Lucas go find him." "I'd rather stay here with you and watch this." He said flirting. "Lucas go!" "Yes sir. I mean ma'm I mean Riley. I mean sure." Then he ran off. Then Riley released him. "Sorry. I am normally not like that. As you can see my name is Riley. So what's your name?" "Bryce." "Your the Bryce that was flirting with Maya?" "Yeah. And I'm really sorry about that. But look Maya's in there so can we go in and see if she's okay?" "Yeah okay." Then they walk in there. "Uh.. Family of Ms. Hart?" "Us." "Okay. So we have stabilized her, she is sleeping right now but she should be up in an hour. So you can go in the room if you'd like." "Thank you let's go." They follow the nurse into Maya's room. They see her sleeping so they sit down in pure silence.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Okay guys. So what do you think? That was a big chapter? What did you think about this Riley? Taking charge? Anyways so please let me know what you think. Okay so I am not sure if I will have another chapter ready by Friday. I mean I know I wrote this one in two days, but I kind of have it at a pause. So we'll see where my inspiration takes me. And do you like Monday uploads or Friday Uploads? Or would you prefer over the weekend?

Let's Talk:

Amy: thank you. And I must say good guess. So let me know what you think? Is Bryce just doing this for trust? And what's Maya's next move? And yeah you do have a point. I love to leave cliffhangers. Yet when people do it to me, I am ready to scream and cry..Especailly if it's disney. Let's just say I cried for the series ender of Girl Meets World for a week...

Grace: it's updated and thanks for the review. Also she opened the door because she can't sleep as she has a lot of friends at the college.

Guest: that is a good guess. And you did get the Missy part right. And Josh does wake up but not in enough time.

Guest: it's been updated.

Guest: she opened the door because she has a lot of friends at the college and assumed it was one. The door, you have to open it first. So you really don't know who it is.


	29. I'm Sorry

Hey guys,

So I know you were expecting a chapter, and I was expecting to write one too. But I honestly can't find it in myself to sit down and write or even think of an idea. There are so many things I want to do with my stories, I even want to release new stories in the future, I just for some reason have a block. I swear I have been sitting here trying to at least come up with one idea. I mean I feel bad, for those of you who read my other stories, you would have noticed I updated on Monday. I had wanted to upload today as well, I just don't have anything. I wish I did. I had some pre-written chapters but I released them all. So clearly when I feel better and am ready to write again, I need to start pre-writing chapters or at least a chapter outline. Honestly guys, I just don't feel like myself. I haven't for a while, but it's affecting my writing, I think it's time I face it and try and get over it. As you have noticed I have been writing a lot of dark stuff lately. Even for the stories which weren't supposed to be. I don't know where it's coming from, but I want to get over it. I want to go back to my original ideas for all my stories. I want to be myself. I had considered just saying that I wasn't feeling well or that I wouldn't be able to update for a while because of my homework. But I don't want to lie to you guys, I want to be honest, even its complete strangers over the Internet. I want to be honest to someone-starting with myself. I haven't been okay for a while. So I think it's best so I don't ruin the stories and take a break figure some stuff out. Especially before I release anymore stories and turn those dark too. I am going to look again. But if I have any pre-written chapters, I will release them. So I will try and be back as soon as possible. As soon as an idea comes to me, you will read it. Well, a good one not a dark one. So I am sorry if I perhaps ruined the story for some of you, and if you want I will go back and change it when I get back. Alright guys. Again I am sorry for the sudden break, but I feel obligated to give this to myself. I am going to take some time and relax and focus on me and my homework. So for a while:

Until Next Time,

~Bella


	30. I'M BACK

Hi guys,

So I am back and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to even write this. Let's just say every time I wanted or even tried to attempt to write this something came up. Oh the thing that distracted me the most? That thing...um fine! It was a boy. Okay I confess. But I didn't want it to happen, trust me. I even tried to ignore it...and then I went to his house to hang out with his sister and ended up hanging out with him...but turns out he likes another girl who couldn't hate me more(Turns out after she found out how I knew the boy, and watched her favorite show, we became friends, I am actually spending the night at her house in a few weeks; I hope she doesn't kill me...) We were fine I felt happy so I let it happen. We were talking everyday it seemed and then we weren't. I guess he chose her. But I've decided to give it up. I've been there, not doing it again. But all during that, homework. I have midterms coming up (or at least when I wrote this I did. Update: I finished last week, so I am just getting used to my new schedule and stuff.) so that should me fun, I hate my life. Hopefully, when I do start post my stories again I have less homework. Another reason, I truly had no motivation. I swear there were so many ideas but I couldn't see them happening or I couldn't even write them. But I need some stability in my life I want my stories to be it. So whenever I convince myself enough that people like my stories I'll post this and then a chapter hopefully the following day. Although I am back, I won't be committing to a chapter for all my stories each week. That was a lot. And a little of what caused my break. So I am jus going to post the chapters when I can. I might even ask you guys what story you want done first just to make it easier on me. Sorry guys, but I can't do it all. So give it some thought and let me know what story you really are curious to know about what happens next.

Again, think about what story you want finished first,

~Bella

(p.s I AM SO HAPPY TO BE BACK!)


End file.
